The Right Ending Book 1: In Life, There is Purpose
by Inkweaver1324
Summary: When 9 learns that the conclusion to his great adventure was wrong, he sets out on a new journey to get the ending that this story deserves: The Right Ending.   post movie, OC's, my first ever fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome everyone to my first ever fanfiction! I'm obviously a no0b at this so cut me some slack!

I will try to keep this story "realistic" to the movie, but I will add OC's. This is the first book of what I hope to be a trilogy, this begins during the last seconds of the movie during the first rain

Please Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 1: TOXIC RAIN**

9 and 7 stare up at the sky, awestruck. The twins were behind them, equily as mystified by the miracle that was occuring. As the rain started to fall 7 shifted her gaze to 9 and said,

"Well, what do we do now?"

9 muttered something about how it was their world now and they could do whatever they wanted, but clearly his mind was far away, completly in a trance as he stared into the sky.

"We should probably get inside 9." 7 stated. The sound of his name instantly brought 9 back to reality. He turned to 7 and said,

"Right, you take the twins inside...I'll catch up."

"I understand, don't take too long okay?"

When 9 didn't respond, 7 simply turned on her heel and called the twins to follow her.

The longer 9 stared at the rain, the more uncomfortable he felt.

"Something isn't right..." he told himself, "But why? We defeated the B.R.A.I.N. and brought life back to the world, so why do I feel like something is wrong?"

_Because the others aren't here_

It was a random thought, yet 9 knew it was true. How could he be proud of himself when they had all died because of him?

_There's no point on thinking about it, I just have to move forward,_ he thought to himself. With his confidence restored, he was just about to go and meet up with 7 and the twins when...something happened.

9 couldn't explain it, he was just about to look away from the rain to see where his friends had gone when a single raindrop fell on his optic. This didn't seem out of the ordinary, since he had been out in the rain for several minutes, but 9 instantly knew it was different.

His vision went completely bright, and he could see nothing but pure white light. Then, things started to emerge from the light. One by one, he saw the spirits of his 5 lost friends appear, the same spirits that had caused this rain just moments before. But as soon as they appeared, they quickly faded, leaving just their numbers. _1, 2, 5, 6, 8_. He saw them as clearly as he had just seem 7's face just moments before. Suddenly, the numbers..._changed._ They seemed to morph together, spinning endlessly, until the only thing 9 saw was...himself.

Then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: THE REALIZATION**

9 heard voices, or at least a voice, distant in the darkness. His entire body felt numb, and just as he felt like he may regain conciousness, his vision went bright.

_Oh no, not again! _

He thought, but he somehow knew that this...dream? Yes, that was the word, he somehow knew that this dream was different from the one he seemed to have had seconds earlier. From the white void he saw himself, looking dazed and confused, possibly scared. He remembered the twins reading something about this, what was it called? "An out of body expirence" the book had said. But didn't that only happen with humans? 9 quickly dismissed the question when he saw another figure enter the void. 9 would have gasped, but no sound seemed to eminate from his lips.

He watched.

The figure, though green and transparent, was still easy to identify. His signiture yarn-like hair was still easily noticable, even in death.

"6!" the other 9 cried. It looked as if this other 9, this other self, was going to say more, when one tranceparent pen-nib finger hushed his voice.

"No time! No time!" 6 replied, "Must go back! The first room!"

"But 6, the B.R.A.I.N. is dead, I already did go back remember?"

"No No!" 6 said, growing lowder " More to see! More to do!"

"What 6? What do I have to do!"

By this point 9 thought that 6 would be shacking his other self, trying to get him to understand, but instead he reached for something that wasn't there, something that 6 had always kept on his person.

He was looking for his key.

"My key! My key!" he cried, "My key is the key! Go back, bring the key! The KEY!"

The other self looked more confused, but before he could ask another question, 9 felt himself being violently shacken awake.

9 opened his optics to see 7 with a concerned look on her face.

"9! 9! Can you hear me? Are you alright?"

As his vision cleared, 9 realized that he was on a makeshift bed of fabric, in some building he didn't recognize. He sat up, and upon doing so muttered, "I'm fine 7, I'm okay."

9 noticed 7's gaze change from one of concern to one of relief.

"Oh thank the creator you're safe, you where scaring me for a while."

"What happened 7? Where am I? Where are the tw-"

"They're fine 9, we had come outside to check on you when we saw you on the ground shacking, I thought the rain must have short circuted you or something, so I brought you inside. You where really quiet for a while, but then you started screaming nonsence, you sounded just like 6."

That triggered something in 9's mind, bringing the dream back to him in vivid detail. But had it been a dream? Or was it something more? He stopped thinking for a second and noticed 7's hand on his shoulder, he turned and gazed deep into her optics, seaching for answers he knew she didn't have.

"Tell me what happened 9." she said, in what seemed to be a pleading tone, one that 9 could never remember 7 using.

"I'd be glad to tell you, but I think that I have to think for a moment..."

7 seemed reluctant to leave, but then eventually just nodded and left.

9 sat on the bed, in thought, for what seemed like hours, untill finally he came up with a conclusion, no, a realization: Whatever that rain did to him, that single raindrop, allowed him to have some sort of "flash" or vision that seemed to give him the ability to speak with his friends, or at least 6. 9 felt crazy just thinking it to himself, and yet he knew that it was true. He also knew that he should never doubt the truth of anything, like so many had done with 6, when he had truly known how to save them all. With this realization came a hope: Could this be a second chance? He didn't know. But he was going to persue it, and hopefully he'll not only get an ending to this story, but instead: Get the right one.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: GOOD SOULS DON'T DIE**

9 had made his decision: He would go back to the first room, again. The room where everything had begun, and everything had ended. If his flash was correct, it would be the place to begin again.

9 didn't really have anything to pack; His lightstaff was destroyed right before the last battle with the B.R.A.I.N. _Perhaps I can make a new one, _he thought. The only other thing was the talisman, 9 hadn't been able to look at it since the memorial, so he kept it locked away in his burlap chest. He was all set to go, so 9 decided to get a better look at his surroundings.

There wasn't much to the decaying building, some of the old piping was showing from holes in the ceiling and had rusted over. There were piles of rubble here and there, but the building seemed to be mostly intact. There really wasn't anything interesting about this building, it was just another grey spec in the sea of destruction the great war had caused.

"Well, it's now or never." 9 said, reasurring himself. He was just walking towards the exit when he heard her.

"9! Where are you going?"

7 immediatly blocked 9's path. He hadn't even heard her enter the room, but of cource that was how she was designed. He looked up and her face showed him that she wasn't too happy about him trying to leave without her, then again, he hadn't really planned on going alone. She repeated her question, much clearer this time.

"9...**Where. Are. You. Going?**"

To anyone else she would have come off as being furious, but 9 knew that she was just concerned, so he calmly asked her to sit down on the bed. By now the twins emerged from their hiding spot behind some rubble, where they had been listening the entire time. 7 and the twins formed a sort of half circle to listen to what 9 had to say.

He told them everything that he had expirenced since the memorial. The things he had seen, learned, and his eventual desicion. The entire time 7's optics never left 9's face. The twins seemed to change from looks of confusion to complete bewilderment. 7's face never changed. She trusted 9, and anything he ever had to say. When he finished she simply gathered her things and said,

"Okay, let's go."

There were no questions, no complaints. The four stitchpunks gathered what supplies they needed and began to set out for the first room. After walking for only a coulple of minutes, standing on a pile of some unknown trash and junk, 9 looked back. At first he didn't know why he had turned his head from his course, but soon remembered. He looked back at the memorial, the only evidence of his great adventure, and his greatest mistake. 7 sensed his grief and put a supporting hand on his shoulder.

"9, if you're right about this, then maybe its not too late."

9 didn't answer at first. He only spoke four words, yet they were the most moving ones he had ever spoken.

"Good souls never die."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: FLASHES IN THE DARK**

The four stitches had walked the entire day in silence. When the last rays of sun wailed silent death cries across the sky 7 instucted the others that they would finish the journey in the morning. In minutes the twins were asleep, flickering random unspoken words in their sleep. 9 wondered what they saw when they closed their optics. He shifted his position on the torn fabric that served as his bed and willed his optics shut. He thought he might just be able to get through one night without a problem, when his vision went bright for the third time in the past day.

9 never really was the luckiest stitchpunk.

He seemed to float in the white abiss, his mind blank, waiting for whatever he was to be shown. Sure enough, the figure of 6 appeared again. This saddened 9 at first, he had been hoping to speak with 5, or 2.

2.

9 pushed his grief into some dark place inside himself. He had to pay attention to what 6 had to say.

"Okay 6, I'm going back. But I still don't know what I'm looking for."

6 didn't answer. He seemed to turn and walk back into his drawing room.

_Wait, his drawing room?_

9 looked around to see that he was back in the cathedral. "Sanctuary" it had been called by 1, although 9 knew it had been more a prison than a sanctuary. 6 emerged seconds later holding a piece of yellowed paper.

"6, whaddaya got there?" It was a stupid question, but 6 didn't seem to care. He simply called 9 closer with a wave of his hand and showed him what he had drawn. It looked like a box of some sort, nothing really interesting about it. But when he looked again he saw it. A small carving on the lower left corner: A small heart, open on one side, pierced by a dagger. Wait, no, not a dagger, a key.

6's key.

When 9 looked up again 6 was gone, along with the cathedral. All went dark again. 9 was wondering if he would ever get used to this new ability, or if it would just be random. His thoughts cleared as he opened his optics to the morning, and to 7. Her back was turned to him, staring at the sky. Without turning she said,

"Good morning 9."

9 knew she had more to say but he answered her before she could ask.

"It happened again, you know." This time she did turn, her smile as warm as the new day.

"What did you see this time?"

"I saw what we will be looking for."

9 told her about his latest "flash" knowing that this will become a common thing with 7. After he had finished 7 proceded to wake the twins, and immediatly they were off again. 7 led, keeping her optics out for anything suspicious, the twins walked behind her, having one of their silent conversations. 9 took up the rear, a smile on his face and 6's key dangling on his neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Glad to see that you are all enjoying my story so far! This chapter should be the longest one yet, with some interesting discoveries! Stick around!

**CHAPTER 5: LOCK AND KEY**

The sun had already risen to midday by the time the stitches reached the old building. 9 had never realized how unstable it really looked, as if it could collapse at any moment.

"Well 9, I think you should take it from here." 7 hadn't spoken since the conversation about his latest flash that morning. 9 smiled, it was good to hear her voice. It reminded him that he hadn't truely lost everything dear to him when he woke the machine. He couldn't imagine what he would have done had he been left all alone. He turned his optics to face her and replied with a simple nod, and he proceded to run up to the pile of rubble. It was easily climbed, 6's key jingling against his zipper with each swift, if not clumsy, movement. He looked back to see 7 gracefully climb the rubble. He smiled again.

After all four of them had gotten in the building, 9 led them to the stairs. He didn't remember them being all that large. Then again, he remembered going down the stairs had been much easier than going up. But hadn't he climbed these very stairs when he returned the first time? Yes, but still, they had never seemed so huge to him until now. He attempted to climb the first step, but began to slip. Suddenly he felt something holding him up, he turned to see none other than...7. She always seemed to be there for him, and that made him glad.

"Here, I'll help you up." She then proceded to make a foothold with her hands. After a couple minutes of stair climbing they finally reached the top. Slightly winded 9 said,

"Jeez, can someone tell me why we were made only 7 inches tall?"

this aroused slight chuckels from the group, although 9 could only hear 7. "Anyway," he continued, "we got work to do."

As the small group returned to the place of their birth, they were welcomed with the chilling draft of a place long devoid of life. 7 stopped when she saw the body. 9 remembered that he had been the only one to see their creator, who had always seemed to be so full of life, lie unmoving in his old lab. She took a deep breath and continued to seach the room, easily climbing to the desk. The twins went off on their own, most likely to go catalog some things for their database, leaving 9 alone to seach around on the lower level. As he walked past the body of the man he only knew as the scientist, he tripped, his hand briefly brushing against the hand that had made him.

9's vision intantly went bright. _Did I trigger that?_ Apparently specific things allowed 9 to instantly flash. _Well you learn something new about your freaky phycic power each day,_ he thought to himself. Although he was surprised to see that he wasn't in the usual white void that he used to find himself in. Instead, he was still in the lab, yet it looked _different._ There was no rubble, no toppled piles of books, no body. Instead, the scientist stood before him. 9 tried to call out but was hushed when he saw what the scientist held. A ragdoll, burlap, closed with a zipper.

It was him.

_I'm in the past!_ 9 thought. _Or at least, I'm 'seeing' it._

"Oh, 9." the scientist said to the lifeless doll, "You will do great things, but even the savior makes mistakes."

9 had never thought himself a savior. He hadn't been able to save 1, 2, 5, 6, or 8. How could he be a savior?

"But you must remember 9, nothing is permanent. Even the greatest of mistakes can be reversed if you believe."

As he said this the scientist put down the lifeless 9 and picked up something else..._ The box!_ 9 thought. _I'm being shown where he hid the box!_

"I just hope that you can open your eyes and SEE! Please 9! Find this..."

The scientist then proceded to take the box and place it gently into the desk drawer that 9 stood next to.

"Please 9...find it." The scientist seemed to be looking at 9 when he said this, but not the 9-to-be, but the real 9, as if he could see him watching from the future.

All went dark.

9 woke to see that 7 hadn't noticed what just happened, she was still deep in wonderment of all the things packed into the small room. 9 wasted no time running over to the drawer. Before he even opened it he knew it was there.

"7! I got it!"

7 immediatly ran over to the nearest desk leg and gracefully slid down to meet 9.

It took merely seconds to get the box out of the drawer, since it was so light, but it did take several minutes to find the twins. The four stitches stood several steps away from the box, staring.

"Well? Open it!" 7 ordered. 9 seemed to respond instantly, walking over to the keyhole at the front of the box. As he turned the key in the lock he heard a _click! _At this faint sound the other stiches stepped closer so that they could see what was inside. 9 undid the latch above the box and lifted the lid.

Inside the box was one small scrap of paper and a faded photo. The picture caught 9's optics first, it was a boy, human, about 13 years of age. He didn't recognize the boy, so he looked at the paper and gasped. 9 could easily recognize the scratch marks as 6's handwritting. He slowly read the paper. There where only three sentences.

**(A/N: I can not stress this enough! What you are about to read is ****very**** important! DONT FORGET IT)**

_In life, there is purpose._

_In death, there is sacrifice._

_In spirit, there is hope._

9 didn't understand, but knew that this was very important. He just had to put it together. First he picked up the picture and flipped it over. Also written in 6's handwritting were two words.

Find him.

He looked back at the spot where the picture had been and noticed a map carved in the wood. _Okay, follow the map, find the kid. But what else!_

At this point 7 and the twins had stepped back. 7 knew that 9 was on to something, so she let him work.

Finally, 9 picked up the scrap of paper and flipped it over. Again there where only two words, but these disturbed him more than any of the others.

In large, bold letters read:

LOOK OUT!

Before 9 could even comprehend this, he heard a loud metalic screech.


	6. Chapter 6

Wo0t! Time for the big fight scene! My first OC appears, but it's not so friendly!

**CHAPTER 6: WE ARE NOT ALONE**

9 knew what was coming. He ran to the twins, telling them to hide. Without question, 3 took his younger brother and pulled them behind some toppled books. 9 turned to 7, but she was already in action. Her skullmet was down, hiding her facial expression, and her spear was raised in position. 9 couldn't see her face, but he knew it was one of complete concentration. There was another screech, much closer this time, and 9 could hear the beast climbing the stairs. He debated hiding with the twins, but something inside him told him he'd have to fight.

He looked for something that he could use as a weapon. When he didn't find anything, it was already too late. He took a couple steps behind 7 as the creature entered. From head to the tip of its tail-correction: its razor tipped tail- the beast seemed to be two and-a-half feet long. It stood a few inches off the ground, balencing on several needle sharp legs. Its body seemed to be armored with some type of steel shell. The twins had shown him one of these creatures in one of their books. It had been called a scorpion, but the pictures in the book had shown that it had been much smaller in the past.

As the beast's multiple red eyes fixed themselves on the two stiches it let out a third evil screech. The ceiling seemed to shake at the very sound of its "voice" and 9 had to place his hands on both sides of his head in a futile attempt to drown out the sound. 7 didn't wait for another reason to strike.

7 was never really the "patient" type.

She charged at the beast, expecting its attack. The scorpion's tail lashed out at her, but 7 easily evaded it. She ran at the creature at full speed, ducking into a slide at the last moment. She had planned to thrust her spear into the underbelly of the beast, slicing it cleanly in half.

The result was far from her expectations.

Her spear seemed to shatter as it hit the scorpions protective shell, sending 7 sprawling across the floor. Before she could get up the beast's tail lashed out again, but 7 didn't dodge it this time. 9 watched in horror as the dagger-like tail pierced 7's chest, her body hung on the tail for a few seconds before the monster hurled her into a nearby wall. She hit the floor, motionless.

9 attempted to run to her side but the beast easily swatted him away. During the brief second where 9's hand connected with the beast, images flashed through his mind at lightspeed. Blueprints, sketches, notes, thousands of pictures seemed to go through 9's mind in an instant. In what seemed like seconds 9 had learned everything about this creature, but one thing stood out from all the information that had flooded his brain.

He knew how to stop it.

The scorpions shell was completely impervious to any of the weapons that the stitches possesed, but there was still something that could pierce this beast's skin...itself. 9 charged again, not at 7 this time, but at the creature. It tried to swat him away like last time but with no success. 9 jumped left, then right, and rolled back to the left, untill he was right in front of the monster. 9 knew that he only had one chance to get rid of this thing, and he took it. He saw the creature raise its tail in one final attack, and just before it struck 9, he rather clumsily, vaulted on to the beast. As the tail came down, 9 inhaled, and swiftly rolled to the side.

The beast had realized its mistake too late, and stabbed itself through the head with its own tail. It let out one final death cry, then slowly slumped to the floor. Once 9 was sure that the beast was dead he ran over to where 7 lay. He feared the worst, but was uplifted when he saw the faint movement of a stitchpunk still breathing. Her skullmet had fallen off and rolled several feet away, so 9 could clearly see the pain on her face. She would live, but only if he closed the wound in time. 9 ran back to where the group had left their things and grabbed a needle and some thread. So many thoughts were rushing through his head as he returned to 7's side.

_I don't know how to do this!_ He thought, _2 had always been good at this..._

Images rushed through 9's head again, images from one time or another when 2 had helped treat the stiches' injuries. 9 knew that when this occured he had obviously not have even woken up yet, so he must have been seeing the memories that 2 possesed. Memories of pain, and suffering, and care. When the images stopped and his vision returned he realized his brain seemed to be pounding against his head. 9 pushed the pain away and got to work with sealing 7's wound, and in minutes the deed was done. At some point during the "operation" the twins had returned to 9's side, but he didn't notice them at the time. When 7 finaly convinced 9 that she would be alright she simply stared at him and said,

" 9, that was amazing! How'd you do it?"

How had 9 done it? He didn't know, so that was what he told her.

" Well anyway, good work...and...thanks."

9 smiled. He was glad that he was able to help for once, but he knew that she should have been thanking 2 instead. 7 walked over to the lifeless body of the monster and gave it a firm kick. She asked 9 how there could possibly be more machines this advanced out there, but 9 didn't know the answer to that either. Next, 7 walked up to the still open box, it's contents spilled out in front of it. She looked up at the map that was carved in the old wood and sighed.

" It's gonna take at least a week to get there..." 7 said.

9 walked beside her and picked up the scap of paper.

" Well what about this?" he said, " 'In life there is purpose, what's that supposed to mean?"

7 smiled at that question, and 9 knew she must know something. Without him asking 7 returned to where she had been searching up on the desk- although slower this time, due to her injury- and kicked a small journal to the floor. 9 opened it and was shocked. It was a drawing of 1, or a blueprint of some kind. 7 pointed to the top right corner of the page, where the still obvious handwritting of 6 read _To protect us._ 9 flipped over each page, every one containing a picture of a stitchpunk along with a coresponding note from 6:

_To inspire us_

_To define us_

_To teach us_

_To guide us_

_To lead us_

_To defend us_

_To gaurd us_

_To save us._

" In life...there is purpose!" Now 9 knew what it meant. So these had been their puposes. 9 then remembered the rest of what had been written on the paper scrap:

_In death, there is sacrifice_

Indeed his friends had sacrificed themselves, and in doing so returned life to the world. 9 recalled the last part of the paper:

_In spirit, there is hope_

He still didn't know what that meant, but it may mean that they could bring them back. 9 looked at 7, filled with so many things to say. In the end, all he said was,

"Okay, lets go. We got a kid to find."

7 nodded and gathered the twins. The rest of the day was spent gathering supplies for the long journey. 3 and 4 were able to convert the box into a storage wagon using some wheels they found on a toy car out in the rubble. In the box they placed thier supplies along with the piece of paper, the journal, and the photo. When the group was ready to set out the twins offered to pull the wagon first. 9 looked out to the sunset, only one thought in his mind:

How would he possibly be able to fufill his purpose?

He looked over at 7 and smiled, at least he wasn't alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, hopefully this chapter will answer some fan questions, as well as deal with some peoples' *cough* hardcorecartoonmaniac *cough* "criticisms" with my story. Enjoy! (hint 9x7!)

**CHAPTER 7: LONG WALKS, LONG TALKS**

The stitches had set out for their new destination late in the day, and so they hadn't gone far before darkness started creeping across the emptiness. The entire time all 9 could hear was his own breathing and the low squeak of the wagon wheels. So many thoughts had flooded 9's head these past few days, but now his mind seemed to be as empty as the world around him. Once they had reached a sensible location by a few destroyed cars the group decided to rest for the night. 9 and 7 set up camp, and the twins were soon asleep. 7 had offered to keep watch, but 9 stayed awake with her. Part of this decision was that 7 was still sore from her injury, another part just wanted to talk. They sat next to each other, staring at the moon and the stars.

"Nights like these are so beautifull," 9 said, "they remind me that machines can't really destroy everything we hold dear to us."

7 turned her head towards 9. After a few moments she said,

"But some things we have to fight for."

9's optics met hers.

"I er- we almost lost you today 7."

"I know, but you were there to save me." She smiled. "Those flashes have been really helpfull. We wouldn't have gotten anywhere without them."

9's face sagged at this.

"I still don't understand."

"What 9? What don't you understand?"

9 cupped his face in his hands, then looked back up at the sky.

"Why me 7? Why am I so different? How come I'm the only one who can save us? Why do I have all these images in my damn head!" He pounded his fists against his head as he said this.

7's face was one of complete compassion.

"You read the paper 9, it's your life pupose. At first I thought that 'defending us' meant I had to keep the others from harm. But now I know differently." She placed a hand on his cheek, "I'm supposed to defend you 9, you're not fufilling a prophecy, you **are** the prophecy!"

9 looked back at her when she said this, knowing she wasn't finished.

"Here's what I believe 9." she said, "We all have our own gifts and weaknesses that make us who we are. But we posses those gifts for a reason: and that reason is to fufill our purpose. For in life 9, there is purpose."

"So those flashes...Those are my gift?"

She pulled her hand from his face and placed it on his hand.

"No, I don't think thats it. It's the way that you care for others, and always strive to do the right thing. That's your gift 9, don't ever forget it."

She took her hand away.

"Now go get some sleep! We gotta move in the morning."

As 9 walked over to the bed and lied down 7 looked back to the sky. She wasn't going to tell him that it happened to her too, when she had touched his face. She didn't know exactly what he saw when he flashed, but her image had been clear, and she wouldn't tell him what she had seen. She wouldn't tell him about how she had seen them together, in a loving embrace.

At least, not yet.


	8. Chapter 8

This one's for you CrazyArtist!

**CHAPTER 8: NOTHING IS SET IN STONE**

The next two days where ones of almost complete silence. 7 hadn't been able to really talk to 9 ever since their conversation that night. When he surprised her with a new (but poorly made) spear to replace the one she had lost in the battle with the Scorpion, she was only able to squeeze out a small "Thanks." She had spent that entire night along with some of the morning working on it. Sharpening the blade, trimming the staff, making sure the blade was fastned on tight, or just looking at her reflection in the cool metal.

When the group climbed an especialy large hill they could just make out their destination. A lone building, most likely a residence, that seemed to be almost completely _intact._ This was strange since everything in the entire city was destroyed, so the stitches where even more excited to see what fate had led them there for.

_Fate,_ 7 thought, _such a strange word with an even stranger meaning._

7 couln't comprehend the thought that a persons life was just a straight line, never straying from the path. She didn't believe that the future couldn't be changed, in fact they had proven that anything can change, possibly even death.

Hadn't they?

They walked on untill they had to rest. There were still a few hourls left of sunlight but the stitches decided to spend the rest of the day for other things. Carefree things, in a way, it was a vacation. Even if only for a fraction of the day, 7 was glad to not have to worry about machines or prophecies or the mysteries of the future. She was happy to just watch as 9 played with the twins, chasing them in circles. He had done so much for them, so much for her. She looked over at the spear he had made her. _Maybe I can return the favor._

It took her the rest of the day to find the parts she needed and put them together, but the others hadn't noticed. It was getting dark, and 7 looked up at her finished work. The new lightstaff looked perfect, just like the old one, but of cource 7 had made some...improovements. The lightbulb seemed to shine brighter, for one, and she had made the staff in a way that was more comfortable to hold. The lightbulb could be removed, either to replace it or add one of the different attachments. One was the lightbulb attachment, and another was more like 2's old hat contraption, which replaced electric light for one from a candle. The third was a blade, because 7 remembered how 9 had stayed to fight the monster with her, even though he had been unarmed, but the last attachment was her favorite. She had found a case of one kind or another, large enough to slip over the lightbulb. When the light turned on, the light would flow out of little holes and shapes that 7 had cut out of the cover. When the light was pointed at a wall or something similar, it would create an effect that looked like the moon and stars, so that 9 could look at them whenever he wanted. There were other improovements here and there like how the staff could retract for easier storage, but the attachments were obviously the most important part. She packed up the staff and attachments in a special bag for them, thinking to give it to 9 immediatly. But when she looked back at the camp, she noticed that he was already asleep, the twins on each side of him. 7 smiled at the three, she didn't want anything bad to happen to them, and she would make sure that nothing would. She put her surprise for 9 in the wagon and went back to her post. Her mind wandered for a while but then she was shocked when 9's hand fell on her shoulder.

"I didn't know you were awake." she said, "Did I wake you up?"

9 didn't answer, instead he sat down next to her, waiting for her to continue speaking.

"9, I've been wanting to tell you something. Last time, when we talked, when I touched your face I-"

9 quieted her with a finger,

"I saw it too 7." was all he said.

7 let his words sink in.

"Well, what are you thinking? I know I've thought about it, but with everything thats been going on, I just, I don't know."

"You said that these visions weren't my gift," he whispered, "and I think you're right. Although they've been helpfull, that doesn't mean I'm always going to be right. You also said that we all have our faults, don't think that I can't be wrong sometimes. Everyone makes mistakes."

"What are you saying 9? Do you doubt yourself? I don't-"

"What I'm saying 7," he said, "Is that I don't always follow what's in here" He motioned to his head, then to his chest. "I sometimes follow what's in here."

7 said nothing, she just looked deep into 9's optics, looking for the right words, but none came. 9 said them for her.

"Nothing is set in stone 7."

With that he got up and went back to bed. 7 stared at the sky for a few more moments, then she too, fell asleep.

But they all awoke when they heard the crash.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay Im really getting into this now. BTW the plot really picks up after this! Two more OC's! This chapter is also for all you 1 fans! (hardcorecartoonmaniac, that means you) and guess what? He's not the jerk that all you people make him out to be! *Gasp*

**CHAPTER 9: FINDING THE SPARK**

7 was already on her feet, ready for a fight. 9 was up soon after, looking for the cause of the noise. The twins held each other, searching around in fright. The group waited for a machine to arrive, but none came. Not too far away however 7 heard a voice cry out,

"Caleb! Come on boy you knocked over the entire pile!"

7 didn't hear a voice respond, but instead heard the barking of some beast. Whatever it was, it was getting closer. 9 motioned the twins to stay with the wagon and then followed 7 towards the source of the noise. The barking increased, getting louder with each step 9 and 7 took up the pile of junk.

"Would you hush up! You don't want a machine to hear you!"

The responce to this was some sort of whimper, followed by the sound of the beast walking away. 7 put a finger to her lips, telling 9 to be quiet, and then they both peeked over the edge of the pile. To their amazement, they saw what appeared to be a _human_. Male, brown hair and pale skin. 9 could only see his back, and that was what shocked him the most. On the back of the human was a giant number: 10. Then 9's vision went bright. He found himself in the familiar white void, waiting for 6. But 6 did not enter, instead 9 was faced with the one person he never expected to see again, 1.

"Now listen boy, I don't have time for questions so just listen! If you are going to succeed at your task, you must realize that this boy is very important. You'll need something in his possesion to achieve the goal you seek."

9 knew that 1 was impacient, but for once his voice sounded like one of compassion, instead of one of jealosy and fear.

"What 1. What does he have that I need?"

1 stepped closer to 9's face, his optics never looking away. He spoke very clearly,

"The spark."

and with that, 9's flash ended.

Dylan had been searching the rubble all day, but had found nothing interesting. He thought that bringing Caleb would have helped the search for something usefull, but the dog had only been good for making noise so far. He looked over at Caleb. He kept staring at something on top of the pile, growling.

"What is it you mangy mu-" and then he saw them.

"Oh god, he was right..."

The beings must have realized that he had seen them, and they quickly dissapeared behind the pile. Dylan ran over to the hill of junk.

"Wait! Come back! Im a-" again his sentence was cut short, but this time it was because the boy had tripped over some stray piece of trash, and hit the ground hard. He heard the noice of something sliding down the pile, and when he opened his eyes a small spear was being shoved in his face.

"H-Hey knock it off!" he cried, "9! Tell her to stop!"

The other being flinched at this, and Dylan decided to work with the information he had been given so long ago.

"T-That's your name right? The Scientist, he had said-"

"Hold on," the small creature said

_They can talk too? So the old man really hadn't been lying when he told me about these...these stitchpunks!_

"How do know who we are?" The one with the spear said, "How do you know the scientist? TALK!"

Dylan got on his hands and knees, then looked the small creatures dead in the eye.

"I know him," he said, "Because he was my father."


	10. Chapter 10

So did that ending surprise you guys XD anyway I just want to put forward that Dylan is totally 100% based of me and my dog, caleb. Now enjoy having your mind washed through my superior typing skillz... also I don't plan on going into Dylan's perspective that much, it's the stitchpunks' story anyway!

**CHAPTER 10: THE SCIENTIST'S SON**

Before 9 could register what the human boy had told him, he seemed to feel the earth shake at the roar of a distant machine. A machine that was no doubt looking for him.

"Look, I'll explain everything when we get to my house," the boy said. "We should be safe there."

The stithces didn't move at first, but then the one with the spear nodded and went back over to the end of the pile. On her back was a 7, Dylan remembered that for later. Another roar sounded as 7 returned- this time going around the pile- with what looked like an improvised wagon of some sort, and following behind her were two smaller stitches, almost completely identical.

"That's all of you?" Dylan asked. But when a third roar sounded, much louder than the previous two he added,

"Never mind! C'mon we gotta get to my house!"

9 stepped forward. "We won't be able to get there for a few more days!"

Dylan smiled at this remark.

"Not if you're riding Caleb," he said, "That German Shepheard can run pretty fast!"

Dylan didn't wait for the tiny stitches to respond, instead he just picked them up (very gently) and sat them on the back of his trusty dog. Once all of them where on Dylan picked up the stitches' wagon and instructed them to hold on to Caleb's collar. Once all of them were holding on 7 yelled,

"He 9, do you know how to drive one of these?"

Dylan laughed at this, then gave a firm whistle,

"Take 'em home boy!"

With those four words the beast started moving at speeds that would have easily caused the stitches to vomit if they were able to. 9 almost lost his grip but 7 grabbed his shoulder and righted him.

"Isn't this fun?" she asked.

9 didn't answer her. He would never understand how she could like doing things like this, so he looked back to see where Dylan had gone. He was shocked to see the boy running right behind them, taking special care not to drop the wagon. 9 hadn't expected humans to move that fast. Then again, he had never seen a living human before.

"We're almost there!" Dylan yelled, signaling over to the house.

9 noticed that the door to the building was closed, yet the dog ran at it at full speed. 9 closed his optics, waiting for a crash, but none came. It turned out that there was a small square flap in the bottom of the door that the dog was able to go into. Seconds later the massive door opened and Dylan joined them inside.

"Into the basement boy!" He said as the door shut behind them.

9 looked around the room that he had found himself in. It seemed like a moderate size, for a human. A desk took up the majority of the room, on it where multiple disheveled books and loose papers, along with boxes both opened and unopened. There was a fold-up chair that Dylan proceeded to sit in, catching his breath. He motioned for the dog to lay down, and the stiches climbed off the beast. After a few moments Dylan said,

"So it's really you huh? I guess my dad wasn't crazy." Dylan looked saddened by this. Apparently he hadn't been on good grounds with the scientist. Eventually he added,

"Well, I'm sure we all have a lot of things to say to each other, so let's start with this: How did you find me?"

9 proceeded to walk over to the wagon, which Dylan had layed out on the floor, and opened it. He was just about to grab the photo when something caught his eye, something that hadn't been there before. It was a bunch of items in a small bag, then 9 saw it. At the sight of the new lightstaff 9's face brightened.

_I'll have to thank 7 for that later_, he thought. He then pulled out the small photograph and showed it to the boy.

"Is this you?" he asked,

"Yeah, but, where'd you get it? And what's with this writing on the back? Who told you to find me?

9 answered each question in order. "We where in the scientist's, er- your father's lab and we came across this box. Our friend 6, well, he could see the future in a way, and so he left us these messages and this map so that we could find you."

For the next few hours the group talked. Asking and answering questions in turn. Dylan told of how his father had always said he was special. But when he started speaking nonsence about preserving life and saving the world, Dylan had left thinking he was crazy. 9 told Dylan a much longer story, with the help of 7 the stitches were able to tell Dylan everything that had happened since the last few days of the great war, when humanity had supposedly died out.

"So how did you survive?" 7 asked when 9 had finished.

"Well, just before I left," Dylan said, "My dad had told me all this stuff about how to survive the inevitable bombs and poison gas. This basement that we're in doubled as a nuclear shelter, because the Germans had feared that America was developing some type of super weapon. Thankfully, it did it's job, and I was able to hide in here while my world was destroyed."

Dylan's voice had been just above a whisper at this point, then he countered with a question of his own.

"Okay, so you found me, what are you, er- what are we supposed to do now?"

That was a good question, what did they do now?

"You said that your father told you about his plans for designing us, did he ever say anything about what we were supposed to do?" 7 asked.

Dylan looked around the room.

"Well he had sent me a letter along with this package, but I never opened them I just got to find it..."

Dylan started leafing through the papers and boxes, after a short while 9 remembered what 1 had told him when he had first seen Dylan.

9 stepped forward and asked,

"What do you know about the spark?"


	11. Chapter 11

Jeez guys! Do you know what it feels like to have the like, next 10 chapters planned out and then having to write them while keeping up with your RP's? IT'S HARD. Hmm... sounds like a dark chapter from the title...stay tuned!

**CHAPTER 11: DEATH**

Dylan had stopped looking through the masses of paper and cardboard, all his attention was towards 9.

"What did you say?"

9 became uneasy at the sound of his tone, he repeated his question, quieter this time.

"What do you know about the spark?"

Dylan sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"9, come up here."

Dylan then reached out his hand and 9 stood on it. Dylan lifted 9 up to the desk, where an opened letter sat.

"Turns out I did open it, I just forgot. You should read it. It may make more sence (sp?) to you than it did to me."

9 steped closer to the letter and read it aloud:

_Dear Dylan, my son._

_I know you don't believe me now, but hopefully sometime in the future this letter will be very important to you. I always said you where special, and it's true. You may not think so now, but your life, your __spirit,__ Dylan. Your spirit will be key to saving the world. If you are reading this, then I am dead. I'll have preserved humanity by giving my soal to my creations. It's funny, as I write this I can see now why you left, but you must believe me Dylan! You have something that no one else does. You have a pure soul, and deep within you shines the spark of life. I do not have this, for my spark was lost to the talisman. But before I went I was able to...improove it. If I am dead, then that means you and my creations are the last hope for life in the world. They will seek you out, and when they do, you must tell them everything that I have told you. With this letter came a package. Inside you will find my improoved version of the talisman. You must give it to them for they will know what to do with it! The talisman that I used was only able to transfer parts of a soul to another being_. _The talisman that I give you now can transfer the spark of life. With it you can restore what was lost. With it, you can undo any mistake, maybe even death itself. But only you can use it Dylan, you must work with my creations, or the world will be truely be lost. One final thing, never forget this:_

_In life, there is pupose_

_In death, there is sacrifice_

_In spirit, there is hope_

_I love you, son._

9 looked over at the unopened box by the letter. He looked over to Dylan, who simply nodded. Dylan picked up 7 and the twins, putting them on the desk as well. 7 used her spear to open the box, and Dylan reached inside. He pulled out a smaller, more intricate box, and put it in front of 9. 9 looked at Dylan for a moment, then opened up the case. His optics met a bright yellow glow from the talisman- correction, the improoved talisman - and then procedded to remove it. When 9 held it in his hands he felt a strange sensation in his chest. He undid his zipper and removed the old talisman. The two devices seemed to have a sort of magnetic pull to each other. They also seemed to glow and hum in harmony with each other. For the first time in a long time, 9's curiosity got the better of him. He moved the two talismans together and they joined with a loud _snap!_

The force of the connection was so great that the new spherical talisman fell from his hands and rolled on to the floor. It shook for a few seconds, then went still. The two lights seemed to merge, creating a blinding white light instead of the green or yellow. 9 dropped back to the floor and picked the new talisman up in his hands.

"What are you thinking 9?" 7 asked.

"What I'm thinking," he said, "is that we're gunna get our friends back."


	12. Chapter 12

Oooh so the old stitches might come bac! HOW UNEXPECTED!

**CHAPTER 12: LIFE**

7 smiled at 9's responce, she knew what he was thinking. Dylan on the other hand seemed completely bewildered,

"How are we supposed to bring them back? I thought they died..."

9 looked up at the human, still amazed to see even one source of life that meant the stiches weren't alone in this world. Of cource, the machines were there, but they hadn't really been good company.

"We aren't gunna bring them back, you are." 9 smiled.

Dylan's face just grew more perplexed,

"How am I supposed to do that?"

9 held out the new glowing white talisman,

"You use this," he said, "the letter said that it may even be able to reverse death, since it can transfer the spark of life."

Dylan's face switched from confusion to a mixture of anger and some other emotion that 9 couldn't identify...possibly hysteria?

"I can't do that!" he said, his eyes wide. "If I transfer my spark, I'll die! I don't want to die..." His voice seemed to be just sadness at the last sentence. Dylan grabbed both sides of his head and started rocking himself in the chair.

"I dont wanna die I dont wanna die..."

9 became worried for the boy.

"Dylan! Are you okay? What's wrong?"

After a while Dylan calmed down and said.

"I have severe necrophobia, it means that I'm horribly afraid of death. It's practicly a disease, and it's terrible."

**(A/N: This is actually quite true, I do suffer from extreme necrophobia, so Dylan is as such)**

"All fear is a disease..." 7 chirped up. "It's part of being human."

The entire time 9 had been pondering what Dylan had said about the talisman killing him. It's true that the scientist had died from using the talisman, but it was improoved now. How much of your life could you give away before you were left with nothing?

For hours on end the twins had been cataloging the old books and objects around the room, listening to the conversation. After hearing the latest parts of the conversation 4 turned to his older brother and said in their silent language,

_ Brother, could what the scientist have told us all that time ago be usefull here?_

_ Hmm...you may be on to something brother! Hadn't the scientist told us to record a message for his son?_

_ Why yes, I do believe he did!_

_ Well what are we doing then? Show him immediatly!_

(yeah I felt really bad for all you 3&4 fans kuz I hadn't done much with them...hopefully this will make you forgive me!)

The other three residents noticed the twins running up to them, seeming very excited.

"What guys? Did you find something you want to show us?" 9 asked

The twins rapidly shook their heads, then pointed at their optics.

"I think they want to project something for us." 7 said.

The twins happily tapped their faces where their noses would have been. They had never played charades, but it seemed like their kind of game.

(Lol srry I just had too)

7 then turned to Dylan and told him about how the twins could project things the've recorded, since they can't speek.

Two pairs of optics and one pair of eyes watched as the twins began their projection, Dylan gasped when he saw the scientist appear on the recording.

"Are you ready 4?" the scientist asked. 3 nodded in answer since 4 was obviously recording and therefore couldn't nod for himself.

"Okay then," the scientist said. "I want you to take this message to my son, Dylan. Hopefully sometime in the future you will come across him and be able to show him this..." After a pause, the scientist continued again.

"Dylan, if you are watching this then you have found my little creations. I'm sending this to you because I had forgotten to better explain the process of using the talisman I sent to you. My creations should be able to tell you the combination to use it, but I need to tell you how it works. You see, with my improovements you should be able to trancfer the spark of life, but It would kill you to do it directly. Instead I've found a way to trancfer the spark and still...preserve you, in a way. You see, I discovered that if you make a second set of stichpunks, based of my creations, you would be able to make 9, just as I will. But, with the new talisman, you will be able to create one more, powered by the pure spark of life. At this point your human body will have died, but don't worry. The death that you expirence is different then death by disease or weapon. Instead, your spirit will be able to transfer to the stitchpunks. One of the other things that I had been able to add into the talisman was the ability to trancefer your memory as well, and I designed the specific stiches who would carry your memories after 3 and 4 here. Now, I did draw up some blueprints for you, but I only was able to do the 9, I thought that the last one should be up to you. After I had finished them 6 over there..."

The scientist pointed behind him to 6, who faintly smiled, giving his awkward wave. This made both 9 and 7 laugh, but Dylan was in complete focus with the message, hanging on every recorded word.

"6 over there," the scientist continued, "Added these strange notes on each of the blueprints. I don't truely understand them, but maybe you do.

The scientist then showed the blueprints, 9 in all. On each was a familiar note from 6 in the corner.

_To divide them_

_To hope for them_

_To store and remember for them_

_To dream for them_

_To write for them_

_To fight for them_

_To love for them_

_To unite them_

The recording ended there, but Dylan still stared at the wall where the recoding had been.

9 looked over at Dylan.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Dylan just stood up and walked to the door.

"We're gunna bring your friends back," he said, turning the handle. "Then I need a sewing kit."

With that the door flung open, Dylan looked back and pointed to the dog.

"It'll be faster on him" he said.

7 was already climbing the beast when 9 said,

"Let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, let's get the original team back together!

**CHAPTER 13: A LONG JOURNEY IN SHORT STEPS**

9 had never realized how fast the humans could get from place to place. Dylan and Caleb would be able to take a week's trip into a little more than an hour. After getting approximatly halfway to their destination, 9 realized another thing. Organic creatures seem to get tired very easily. Dylan told the stitches that they would take a short break, then finish the journey afterwords. 9, 7, and the twins set up one of their little camps, while Dylan and Caleb ate. 9 had also forgotten that organics had to eat, drink, and rest to sustain life. How could he have been created from the soal of a creature that was so different from himself?

9 decided to take this moment to thank 7 for making him a new lightstaff. 7 explained to him all of the features she had added. They exchanged in mild conversation, but then 9 went over to where Dylan and Caleb sat. He still had a few more questions. 9 debated asking many things: What was the world like before the war? What could he tell him about the humans? What about all the other creatures in the world? Had the war really made the entire planet as empty as the town they walked? 9 didn't feel like any of these questions were appropriate, so he settled on something else.

"So Dylan," he began, "Your father had said that you could preserve your life by making another set of...us."

"Yes..." Dylan responded, waiting for 9 to finish his question.

"Well, why are we going to get my friends back first? Didn't your father say it would be fatal to use the talisman directly?"

Dylan considered this for a moment. Out of all the stitches 9 was obviously the most curious.

"Well for one, I really want to meet the rest of your group." He told 9, "I also believe that since they had already been awoken with a soal, they should just need a touch of the spark to restore them back to life."

9 smiled, it seemed like the best answer he was going to get for now, so he was just about ready to go back to 7 when Dylan said.

"I think we should get back to traveling. I don't know how long the reviving process will take, or even if I can do it at this memorial you made for them."

9 turned to face him again.

"We could take them to your fathers old lab! That way, you'll have everything you need."

Dylan nodded at this, "Sounds like a plan."

It only took a few minutes to pack up the small camp. Dylan surprised the stitches with a saddle he had made for Caleb, that way it would be more comfortable to ride him.

_He really is just like his father_ 9 thought. Being the third time that 9 had climbed on the beast he was much more at ease with riding him. It definately was a faster way to travel.

After another half hour of running the group reached their destination. A cloud of solomness arouse as they walked to the small memorial. All of the bodies had been preserved, since they were not made of flesh and bone, but the feeling of death and sorrow still lingered.

(**A/N: I know that not all of the bodies might not have been able to be recovered, but it's just flows with the story easier, so don't bother me about it and just keep reading!**)

9 didn't want to show the others the sadness on his face, especially Dylan. It must have been much worse to have his condition and then have to watch your entire world as you know it burn to ashes while you hid behind closed doors. What had Dylan said it was? Necrophobia: The fear of death. 9 knew that all creatures somewhat fear death, but it seemed much worse for Dylan. After a few moments of silence to pay their respects, 9 flashed.

7 realized what was occuring and quickly told Dylan about what 9 was expirencing, then told him that they must stay silent.

9 found himself floating in the void once again, surrounded by six spirits.

_wait, six?_

9 instantly knew who the final spirit was, and so 9 stood before his creator for the first time.

No words were exchanged, no information given. The spirits only silently affirmed 9 that he was on the right track. Soon the'd be together once again.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry about the wait for this, I wanted to build up the suspence for bringing back the originals!

**CHAPTER 14: WHERE THE SPIRITS GO**

It was a slow and quiet process of moving the bodies, but eventually the deed was done. They had first been lined up at the entrance to the first house, and Dylan suggested he go to the lab and get set up while the stitches relaxed. Instead, 9 offered to go with him, knowing that Dylan wouldn't like what he saw when he entered the lab.

9 was right.

When Dylan pushed open the door that led to the old lab, he was met with a familar chill. When he saw the body, he became completely overwhelmed with emotion. He cried hysterically, and all 9 could do was watch. The little stitchpunk patted Dylan's leg reassuringly, but he knew that the human couldn't feel it. Dylan cried for what seemed like an hour, and eventually ran out of tears. Besides the low whimpers that had escaped his mouth, no words had been exchanged. Finally Dylan stood up and said,

"When we're done here...I want to bury him. It's the least I can do for him now."

9 looked up at the distraught human. 9 knew the feeling that he now felt. The guilt of someone dieing because of you is almost too great for the soal to handle.

"There is still more you can do, Dylan." he said, "You can fufill his wish for you, you can save the world."

The tears were completely gone now, but Dylan's eyes were still red. He seemed affirmed by this, and nodded.

"If you think that you guys can bring your friends up here, I'll get to work with fixing up the lab."

9 didn't know how to respond, so he simply turned and went back down the stairs.

The stitchpunks slowly carried their fallen brethren up the stairs with the help of Caleb, and Dylan covered his father and began work on fixing up the lab. By the time the deeds were finished the sun had already set, and it was getting dark. But the group did not sleep, nor did they even rest. They worked untill the job was done, and the talisman transfer device was working functionaly again. Once the new talisman was in place, Dylan turned to the stitches.

"So, who's coming back first?"

The desision was simple. 2 had been the first to lose his life, so he would be the first one to get it back. Just as the process was ready to begin, it rained. It was the first rain since the day of the memorial, the day that had changed 9's life. If the skies were correct, it would change again. Dylan tied the lifeless doll in the little contraption that 9 had hung from for so long. Everyone was silent as Dylan activated the talisman, then the room filled with white light. Dylan extended one finger and pressed it against the lifeless 2, creating a spark that was similar to static electricity. But 9 knew that it was no simple electric spark, but was the spark of life. The light in the room died down, and Dylan stepped away from the talisman, but he did not look drained. He went over to the tied up stitch and layed him in front of the other stitches. They all leaned in close, wondering if the process had succeded. The room was dead silent, but not dead. Instead, life flowed through the room as the small hum of 2's internal workings began to whir, and his chest rose and fell slowly. His optics opened, and all the other stitches jumped back, all except 9. He reached out to the old stitch, helping him to his feet once again, and embraced him.

"I had killed you 2..." 9 said, his voice of sorrow, "But I brought you back."

When the two pulled away from each other, 2 put his hands on 9's shoulders, a smile on his face.

"My dear boy! Death is but a stage, you did not bring me back from death."

9's face was one of confusion.

"But then where did I bring you back from?"

2 smiled wider.

"My boy, you brought me back from where the spirits go."


	15. Chapter 15

Well there you go I brought 2 back! Now let's get the rest of them back from where the spirits go, shall we?

**CHAPTER 15: DEATH IS BUT A STAGE**

2 could see that 9 was confused by his words, so he attempted to explain,

"Perhaps another might be able to explain it better, a certain artist perhaps? He's been wanting to speak with you for a long time 9."

9 still looked at the old stitch with sadness and confusion.

"How can you be so calm, 2? I _killed_ you, and yet you don't seem to care."

2's smile faded, his voice in a serious yet kind tone,

"Nothing is forgotten 9, but all can be forgiven, and all can be changed. You alone carry this guilt and blame, but no one has put it on you. I forgive you 9, but the guilt will still be there untill you learn to forgive yourself."

9 pondered the wise stitches' words for a moment.

"It does good to hear you say that 2, but I don't believe I will be able to forgive myself untill everyone is back. Besides, there is someone that I'm sure you have wanted to see for a long time as well."

2's face changed to one of pure excitement, and then 7 told Dylan of the next stitch that should return.

Moments later, 5 was set up in the contraption that 2 had found himself in just a short while ago, and for the second time that night the room filled with white light. Dylan touched 5 with the spark, and then the light died down again. Dylan still didn't show any signs of drainage from using the talisman, so that was good. The human then layed the soon to be living 5 in front of 2 and 9. 7 and the twins had backed away, this time not out of surprise, but out of respect. When 5 awoke, he looked very startled and afraid, but his friend and his mentor were there to calm him. His first words were mostly questions that all got bunched together, making 5 sound as if he was speaking nonsence. Once he was helped to his feet again, he looked back at the two stitches, then to Dylan, then to the floor on which he stood. He felt the space where his eyepatch had been burned, then looked back up at 2 and 9.

"I had died, hadn't I? How did you bring me back?"

Dylan spoke for the first time in a while.

"That was me. I used this improoved talisman to bring you and 2 back. We're gunna get all your friends back, so don't worry."

5 looked like he had so many more questions, but he was quieted by an embrace from 2. In silence, the two inventors walked off to another part of the room to talk alone.

Dylan looked back at 9, "Alright, who's next?"

9's answer was simple.

"2 said that 6 wanted to talk to me, so let's get that crazy little artist back."

Dylan responded with a nod, then took the little striped body of 6 and put him in the contraption. He activated the talisman again, and lit the room with the spark. No matter how many times it was done the stitches were always amazed at the miracle that was taking place before them. Dylan layed the body before 9, and this time the twins stepped forward as well. 9 never really understood their relationship with 6, but he guessed that they saw him as a brother, younger or older, 9 couldn't really tell. Technically he was younger than the twins, yet he still seemed to be more mature. His thoughts faded as the twins helped the artist from the ground. Once he was on his feet, 6 walked over to 9 and put a hand on his shoulder. His face showed that he was not confused or afraid of how he came to be there, since he had obviously known all along that he'd be brought back. He only told 9 one thing.

"Much to say 9, much to do, but it will wait."

With that the artist turned and followed the twins to a pile of books. Surely they had much to show him, and they wouldn't wait. 9 looked back at Dylan, who seemed tired. Had the talisman finally began to take it's toll on the boy?

"Dylan, are you okay? The talisman can be very draining, so maybe you should slow down."

Dylan's face lit up as he yawned and stretched.

"9, I'm fine, it's just getting late, and I'm tired. But I can rest later, we should finish what we started."

Dylan looked over at the last two bodies. Would 1 and 8 be the same as he remembered them? Or had they truely changed as their spirits seemed to have been? It would be a question to answer in the morning.

"Dylan, I think we could all use some rest and time to catch up with each other, we can finish in the morning."

9 walked back to 7, who seemed to be the only one to talk with now. 2 and 5 were off reminecing, and the twins had taken 6 off somewhere out of 9's vision. 7 was the first to speak.

"Isn't this great 9? We finally can get to the ending of this big adventure."

In mere split seconds, 9 had another flash. He saw images fly through his head, giving him instant knowledge. 7 hadn't noticed once it was done, and 9 responded differently then what she had expected.

"This isn't the end 7, we're just getting started."


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry all you 1 and 8 fans, but they won't be coming back 'till the next chapter. It's not because I don't like them, it's actually because their revivals are a little more...special.

**CHAPTER 16: DEAD MEN TELL MANY TALES**

No one, organic or stitch, slept that night. Stories were told, memories were shared, and friendships were renewed. First 9 went and spoke with 5 and 2. Their deaths had been the hardest for 9 to endure and he needed to show them his guilt. 5 had been so afraid to die, but he seemed different now. It was as if all his fears had been erased in death. 5 openly forgived 9, comforting him with a friendly embrace. Perhaps if one soal can be changed in death, others could as well.

9 then tried to get 6 to tell him whatever he wanted to tell him, but 6 only responded with his original sentance,

"Much to tell, but can wait."

Although he still wasn't one for long sentences, 9 had never seen 6 so- calm. Maybe now that the immenent threat of the B.R.A.I.N. was gone, he had had more time to focus. 9 asked what had caused 6 to act differently, and surprisingly his answer wasn't filled with riddles,

"B.R.A.I.N. was powered by part of the scientist's creative spirit, the rest was used for me." 6 paused, then continued, "Since I was made with less than a full fraction of his soul I became...damaged. With the B.R.A.I.N. now dead, I believe I may have been...fixed?"

The way that 6 stated his last sentance as a question troubled 9 for a moment. 9 didn't know if 6 would always act like this, and in a way he sort of missed the little crazy artist. For the moment though, he would leave it at that.

He didn't know what was next for this adventure, but he knew that there was still much more ahead. The twins didn't have any information for him, so he went to Dylan instead. The boy was sitting in a chair in front of the now covered body of the scientist, holding the talisman in his hands. When 9 approached he said without turning,

"Do you think that if I used the talisman on him I could bring him back?"

9 walked on the desk to Dylan's right, then took a short jump onto his shoulder and sat down.

"He gave away his soul Dylan, but he isn't gone."

Dylan turned his head at this, but he couldn't look directly at the stitch. 9 continued,

"He gave his soul to _us_ Dylan," he said, "So you are bringing him back. Just not in the way you might want."

Dylan looked back at the talisman, he was smiling.

"You know, in a way, I think it's kind of better." he said, "So what did you wanna ask me?"

9 thought for a moment, formulating the right question for Dylan.

"I know that bringing us back isn't the end, because your father said that you must make a second set of stitches, but for what? The B.R.A.I.N. is dead, so why must we continue thinking that we still have to fight?"

Dylan's eyes grew wide at this. "You know how you've been wondering how one B.R.A.I.N. could destroy the entire world?"

9 was starting to get worried. "Yeah, I did."

Dylan put 9 in his hand so that he could look right at him.

"There wasn't just one B.R.A.I.N."


	17. Chapter 17

We might finally have an antagonist! Im so excited! I know I know "Inkweaver this chapter is short!" Well I wanted to save the next chapter for Dylan's story so shaddup!

**CHAPTER 17: 1 Is the Lonliest Number**

From the look on 9's face Dylan realized that he would have to tell a long story. But if he was going to tell them, then all the stitches should hear it.

"9, everyone's going to want to hear this."

He turned his head to the two lifeless bodies,

"Everyone."

9 nodded and went to gather the rest of the stitches while Dylan set 8 up into the contraption. He revived 8 and placed him with the others. Everyone took a few steps back in case he thrashed around thinking that he had been captured by a machine. Strangely enough, the hulking stitch just stood and looked around his surroundings. When his eyes fell on 6, he walked up to him and patted his yarn hair.

"I guess you were right 'lil buddy."

Everyone seemed awestruck, but their attention quickly turned to the last body.

"Must we really bring him back?" 7 asked.

The group turned to stare at her,

"What?"

9 turned back to Dylan and gave him a nod. With that, Dylan lifted the old leader and placed him where all the others had hung at least once in their life. 1 looked so odd without all his fancy adornments, he almost seemed...innocent.

For the fifth and final time, the room lit with white light. For the fifth time Dylan placed the body over with the other stitches. For the fifth time the stitch slowly awoke and stood. For the first time- no one stepped forward. 1 looked at his group, the group he had struggled to keep safe, but could not. He had thought 9 to be a curse, and in a way he had been correct. 9 had divided the family, awoken the machine, and gotten most of them killed. Yet 1 did not feel anger. For he saw that the young stitch had always had the same intentions as him, and even long after they had been dead 9 never forgot them. Now he had brought them back together again. 1 walked toward 9 and stopped a mere inch in front of his face. They stared at each other for what felt like a minute, then 1 finally spoke,

"You've done well for yourself."

1 considered adding one of his short remarks like 'But I could have done better' but he realized that that would have been a lie. Instead he just got in line with the others. He noticed that they had lined up numerically, so he took his spot with the others. 9 and 7 introduced the now living stitches to what they had missed while they were "away" and told them of how they met Dylan. After the others had been caught up, Dylan adjusted himself to begin the story of how the world as he knew it ended.


	18. Chapter 18

Ok, story time! If you get the refrence in the title please put it in a review. C'mon peeps I want your reviews! In this chapter Dylan explains how there is more than one B.R.A.I.N. This gets a little AU, but who cares right?

**CHAPTER 18: BURN IT TO THE GROUND**

The room was silent as Dylan spoke. The stitches hung on every word he said, and he spoke clearly and calmly.

"So I know that you guys already know that the Scientist, my father, created both you and the B.R.A.I.N. The Chancelor then took the B.R.A.I.N. from my father to start building a machine army. He did this because the Germans, who were the people inhabiting this area of the world, were planning on literally taking over the world. This had happened once before in human history, and it had begun again. The Chancelor realized that one B.R.A.I.N. wouldn't be enough to fill his military needs, so he had them mass produced and sent out around the world once the fighting started. Now, the Germans would have easily taken over the world with their superior firepower, but that was not so. My father and I are both American. Now, the Americans were fighting against the Germans in the war, and they weren't doing to well. They eventually sent in a special team of humans to steal the blueprints for the B.R.A.I.N. and were successful. The Americans returned the plans to their government, improoving it. The Germans had improoved the B.R.A.I.N. as well, and so the original had been shut down and replaced. That would explain why it was the only one that survived the war."

At this point 1 interrupted.

"What do you mean, the only one that survived? What could have possibly eliminated all of the others?"

"I'll explain," Dylan said, continuing his story.

"The American's were able to make a much more powerfull B.R.A.I.N. which they named the O.V.E.R.M.I.N.D. This machine was able to produce B.R.A.I.N.S. just as how the B.R.A.I.N.'s were able to make the soldier machines. With this advantage, the Americans were able to defeat the Germans, occupying the land once known as Germany. It was at this time, when the machines finally turned against the humans. When the original B.R.A.I.N. reactivated, it sent out a signal picked up by the O.V.E.R.M.I.N.D. So now the O.V.E.R.M.I.N.D. Is sending more machines over here, thinking that the war isn't over."

This time 9 stepped in.

"But how do we stop it? How can we defeat this O.V.E.R.M.I.N.D. and save the world?"

Dylan looked around at the stitches.

"I had been looking through my father's files and I found some things that may answer that question."

Dylan then picked up the said files and looked through them.

"My father had many collegues, all around the world. These files indicate that he sent the information of how to create you guys to almost all of them. This would mean that there are tons of your kind all around the world. My father also seemed to have let some of the rebels preserve themselves in stitches like you as well, but instead of using fractions of the soul, they put their entire soul into the beings."

9 spoke up again,

"Why would they use their entire soul instead of just part of it?"

Dylan looked through the files again.

"It seems that if the human used his whole soal, the result is the same as using the improoved talisman: The stitch retains all memories and moral standards of the human."

7 stepped forward next to 9.

"You still haven't truely told us what we have to do."

"Well, from what I can see, I think that the O.V.E.R.M.I.N.D. is preparing a new army to combat the new supposed German uprising. Your responce is that you would have to travel the world recruiting as many of your kind as possible then..."

"Then what? What do we do?" it was 7 again.

"Then you need to get to America, or whats left of it, and destroy the O.V.E.R.M.I.N.D."

9 pondered their goal. The odds were against them, and they were faced with an unbelievable foe. He smiled.

He was in his element.


	19. Chapter 19

Ok, sorry I've been slowing down guys. School started and I don't have that much time to think, but this is not the end! The story must go on!

**CHAPTER 19: NEEDLE AND THREAD**

Dylan readjusted himself in his seat now that his story was finished. The stitches remained silent for a few moments, letting the words sink in. 1 was the first to speak.

"Well then, let's get on with it!"

9 had never remembered 1 ever being really gung-ho about things before, but it was a possitive change of pace. 9 was equally surprised when 7 agreed.

"1's right, we gotta get started."

With this everyone's eyes turned to 9. They all looked at them like he should know what to do, like he should have all the answers.

Like he was their leader.

9 thought for a moment then told the others his plan.

"Okay, first we got to get any supplies we need here, then we need to get the blueprints for the new set of...us. We can get the rest of the supplies at Dylan's house, it shouldn't take long because Dylan and Caleb there."

9 pointed to the dog,

"Can move pretty quickly. After the new set is made, we need to figure out how to travel around the planet fast enough to recruit the others."

"But how do you plan to do that hm?"

1 was always one for making good points.

"I might be able to help with that." Dylan said,

"To get around even faster the humans made cars and boats and planes, I don't know how to make one myself, and after the others are made I won't be able to help you..."

Dylan paused for a moment, taking in the fact that he would be gone by then.

"But you may be able to find some pictures or documents telling you how. A boat or plane is the only way to get across the oceans, but you gotta be fast. It will only take a few weeks for the O.V.E.R.M.I.N.D. creates a new army and invades, so you guys have to take it out before that."

7 spoke up again,

"Then lets go, **now!**"

Everyone agreed silently and set to work. Supplies were gathered and 6 was able to find the blueprints. He still wasn't telling 9 anything, maybe he was waiting for the other set to be made?

After a few minutes the group had gathered everything that they could gather, and were ready to set out. As they gathered at the door 9 noticed something that he should have seen a long time ago, or more like something he didn't see. 9 was standing right were the corpse of the scorpion machine had been, but it was nowhere to be found. He thought about telling 7, but Dylan interupted his thoughts.

"C'mon, get on Caleb so we can go."

9 looked up at the human, even at a young age the humans were so large.

"What about your father? I thought you wanted a burial."

Dylan thought for a moment, but was cut short by a loud robotic wail. Dylan's eyes grew wide at the sound, and 9 remembered it from when they had first met Dylan.

"God, it's back! That machine has been after me for weeks. It's larger then the ones that you guys have taken down before, we just gotta run NOW!"

But it was already upon them.


	20. Chapter 20

I had been trying to think of a machine that would still be large enough to scare a human in perfect fighting condition like Dylan, and this was the result.

**CHAPTER 20: SOLDIER WITH NO MIND**

The entire building shook and crumbled as the machine attempted to get at the group. It was so massivly large that 9 could only see parts of the machine from the windows and holes in the walls. Dylan quickly crouched down and put his arms out to allow the stitches to climb on him. They clung to his clothes and shoulders and hair, for they would have fallen off otherwise. Dylan had moved so swiftly down the stairs some of them had almost been shook off of the boy. Dylan stood on the first floor of the building. 9 thought that he was considering running for it,

"Dylan we can't just run for it, the machine will surely catch us!"

"I'm not running 9, I'm going down."

Before 9 could comprehend what Dylan meant, the boy was already showing him. He pushed away some rubble and revealed a trap door in the floor. With a little effort he was able to open it, the machine still lurking outside attempting to find them. The stitches looked into what seemed like a deep hole, but could see nothing. Inside the floor it was pitch black darkness, but Dylan didn't pause. With Caleb following behind, Dylan quickly descended down what looked like invisable stairs, shutting the door behind them.

"How are we supposed to continue if we cannot see?" 9 believed it was 1.

"9!" 7's voice though, was unmistakable, "Use your staff!"

9 had almost forgotten about the new light staff, he had been holding it on a small pack on his back the entire time. Now he pulled it out, shifted it in his hands and lit it. He was surprised at how bright the light was, and he was glad for it. With sight being restored, Dylan continued down the stairs. The unseen ceiling shook with the machines movements, but it had not found them. 9 took some time to investigate his surroundings. The stairs were old, creaky wood, and the walls on their sides were cut stone. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, even the air. 9 had to continually rub his optics to keep his vision clear. They walked down stairs for a few more seconds, then the underground area they found themselves in opened up into a much larger room. It seemed like a second lab, in a way, full of old desks and books long forgotten. Time is unforgiving towards everything, for everything becomes dull and old after a while. Nothing seemed to really catch 9's attention, but he did see several other tunnels leading in multiple directions. Everything seemed to take a faded yellow tint from 9's light. Dylan took a match from his pocket and went around the room lighting candles and lanterns. Once the room was mostly filled with light, he put the stitches on one of the desks. He then got a chair that was leaning against a nearby wall and took a seat. The noises of the machine could still be heard from this far below the earth, but other then that all was silent. 9 was the first to speak after a moment,

"What was that thing? Why is it after you?"

Dylan didn't talk for a moment, but then he leaned in closer to the stitches, his face serious.

"As far as I know, it's the last of the soldier machines from the war. It was an earlier model, so it wasn't equipped with the poison gas bombs, but it did have big guns. These tunnels were dug by groups of people who had expected the machine revolution, like my father. They connected important buildings with tunnels so that any survivors of the war could travel in safety."

7 spoke up next,

"So you're saying that there are other survivors like you? Why didn't you say so earlier?"

Dylan turned his gaze to the female stitch,

"Originally, there were many survivors living down here. But that machine hunted us down, and for all I know I'm the only one left. Thankfully though, the machine has become old and rusted, so most of it's weapons don't work anymore. I don't know if it has adapted and made new ones, but I do know that it can be outsmarted."

Dylan then got out of his chair and walked around. When he came back he said,

"There looks to be enough supplies here to create the new set, but I think we can wait for a moment."

The stitches didn't complain, and so the group waited in silence, underground, in the dark, with a giant monster hunting them. They were asleep in moments.


	21. Chapter 21

Ok, it's time to get the new set of stitches here! I will give brief explanations of them, but I drew all of them out already and you can go see them now on my deviantart. I have the same name there so it should be easy.

**CHAPTER 21: KEYBOARD KEYS**

9 awoke to complete darkness, but more importantly, complete silence. The candles had died down but the machine must have given up it's search. For a while 9 just lay there, unmoving. Then he remembered how much they had to do, and so he turned on his new lightstaff. The arrival of light back into the room eventually woke all the others up. Dylan was the last to awake, but the first to speak,

"Okay, if everyone is well rested, we can get started."

The group broke up into smaller teams to divide the work. 2, 5, and the twins gathered the correct materials, then showed Dylan the process of making a stitchpunk. 6 was going over the first blueprint, explaining to Dylan the process of the soul transfer. 9 could see that Dylan was having trouble understanding 6's awkward speech, so he and 7 helped explain. 6 knew what parts of Dylan's soul would be used in each stitch, and therefore knew a little about each stiches supposed personality. 1 and 8 supervised, since there didn't seem to be anything else to do. Both Dylan and 9 questioned 6 about the life purposes of each stitch, but 6 claimed that he only knew what he had written on the blueprints. After going comletely over the materials and blueprint for the first stitch, Dylan asked a very important question,

"So what do I name them? Surely I can't number them the same as you."

The group discussed for a moment, asking Dylan if he would use the letters of the human alphabet or give them human names, but nothing seemed to click. He couln't write their names for there was no ink to be found in the underground. Eventually though, he had an idea, and ran into one of the back tunnels. He returned with a large, cube-like object. When 9 asked what it was Dylan answered,

"It's my old computer, I had used it to write little stories and stuff."

Dylan turned the object towards the stitches,

"See the keyboard? At the very top there are keys F1 through F12. I can use those to name the new set. All I have to do is attach the keys to them. There will even be an extra two keys left, so you guys can give them to any other unnamed stitches you come across."

Dylan went over some of the other keys like dash, asterix, and shift. They did sound like good names for any other stiches they came across, and who knows, maybe Dylan wouldn't be killed by the talisman. Perhaps he could create as many as he wanted. Now that the problem of naming was solved, the group was ready to get to work on the first stitch, F1. In the past the greatest tols to the stitches seemed to be things like weapons and inventions needed to survive, but at this moment the two most important things in the world to them were a needle and thread. They watched optics wide as Dylan worked. In life there was purpose, and Dylan's was to create.

(A/N: I actually do believe that my life purpose is to create, which is partially why I'm writing this story.)


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys, sorry for the slow update. School picked up so I haven't had that much time. Good new though: I have the rest of this book planned out and the ending is great, I have Book 2 already in drafts, and if you guys want I have a completely different series thought up that I can do alongside this. Give me your oppinion on these ideas in a review! PS: Remember to leave comments on my deviantart for my drawings of the F family! If you ask, I might even give story details/ behind the scenes!

**CHAPTER 22: TO CREATE**

Dylan had said that growing up he had wanted to be a writer, that he wanted to create. Dylan's expirence with words seemed to reflect with his skill of the needle as he sewed the stitched body of F1 together. Using the abundance of supplies in the underground Dylan was able to get everything he needed. F1 was made of smooth purple fabric along with a blood red cape to have him stand out. Being the first stitchpunk Dylan had ever made, the fingers and other features of F1 seemed very jagged, which suited him in a way. That paired with his half moon optics gave the soon to be living stitch a look of wear and sharpness, much like 1 himself. Dylan closed him with a few staples, since he couldn't find anything else at the time. 6 had been saying little things here and there as Dylan made the stitchpunk, comparing him to 1 while still telling Dylan about what part of the soul will be used to make him. If 6 was correct- and he was rarely wrong- F1 would be made from the part of the human spirit of doubt, along with other things that 6 couldn't identify. When Dylan was done with the initial body, 6 added something that caught 9's attention. 6 pointed at the center of the doll and said,

"To divide them."

6 didn't have a happy tone when he said this, which disturbed 9. When Dylan asked who 'they' were all 6 said in reply was

"Them!" With that, Dylan gave up on questions.

2 and 5 helped Dylan make F1's hands and feet, while the twins cataloged the whole thing. After around maybe a half hour or more the boy wiped his forehead and said,

"Ok, I'm done, whadaya think?"

2 and 5 inspected the work while the rest stood back, watching. 2 spoke first,

"Why it's just smashing child! Simply smashing!" (yeah, I had to)

"A little rough around the edges, but definately a good job for doing this the first time," 5 added.

5's burned eyepatch had been replaced with a shiney metal plate similar to the one on the back of 2's head, and Dylan's smile could be seen in the reflection. 9 stepped forward and stood next to 5,

"So are you going to use the talisman on him now?"

Dylan thought for a brief second.

"I think I'd rather get them put together first, then use the talisman on them all together."

2 stepped back from the empty body of F1

"Fair enough, we should procede with the next one then."

F2's blueprint clearly depicted the stitch would be a perfect companion for 2 since the F series- as the new stitches were being called- were clearly based off 1-9 who Dylan said his father had called, 'the originals.' This explained why the Scientist didn't make a blueprint for F10, since there was no 10 to work off of. This gave 9 a realization: No longer would he be the odd one out, he too would have an F series counterpart, possibly one that understands what 9 still seemed to be going through. Even though no one showed any anger towards 9 for awakening the B.R.A.I.N. he still felt guilty. Instead though, they looked up to him as a leader, like he should know what to do, and he didn't really. 6 was really the leader, 9 just made the choices on what to do. The truth was, none of their puposes could be fufilled unless all of them were present, which gave 9 a new fear. What if it happened again? What if he made another mistake and he lost his family again, leaving him alone? 9 didn't believe that his soul could take it, so he would have to be carefull. If Dylan is lost in the process of bringing the F series to life, they would have to depend on F10 to bring back anyone who falls in battle.

While 9 went over his thoughts, Dylan was just finishing the second stitch. This one had lime green fabric, along with a blue vest and a strange looking contraption on his head. It seemed to be a headband, with a magnifying glass over the stitch's right eye. On his back was an equally strange backpack. Unlike 5's survival pack, this bag was thin and vertical, as if it was to hold a pole. 6 told Dylan that F2 would be made from the piece of the human spirit that focused on hope. This was confirmed when he pointed to the completed stitch and said,

"To hope for them."

5 and 2 reviewed Dylan's work again, then they quickly moved on to the third stitch. The next stitches, since they were based off 3 and 4 also seemed to be twins, yet they were female. They were white fabric like 7, covered in several pink, purple, and yellow spirals. They each had yellow scarves and where closed with pink ribbon, tied in bows. They were obviously identical, the only thing defining them were the different placement of spirals. 6 said that they would be special since they would hold Dylan's memories, them he pointed to each of them in turn saying,

"To store...and remember for them."

Dylan was quickly improoving in his skill in making the F series, and the next was F5. He was tan burlap, just like the original 5, but had several other things to define him. The stitch wore a brown bandana on his head, with some pins in it, as well as a white apron with more pins. On his back he wore a spool of thread, and on his right hand his index finger was replaced with a small pair of scissors, obviously to cut the thread. 6 explained that F5 would be made from the humans natural desire to help others. 6 then pointed another pen-nibbed finger at the doll saying,

"To dream for them."

9 had realized that 6 hadn't drawn anything in a long time, due to a lack of ink and paper. It was clearly affecting him, as he was trembling slightly, but everyone else's attention was focused on the F series. Before Dylan even started on the next stitch, F6, 6 chirped up saying,

"This one, very special, very different."

9 laughed silently. Either 6 was telling the truth, or he was just saying that since the two shared numbers. The next thing 6 said proved that the latter wasn't true.

"This one made from strongest part of soul, therefore most like you." 6 said.

He was looking at his feet, holding his key. 9 had returned it to him at his request, even though it wasn't needed anymore.

"This one, a writer, like you." 6 continued, "Will know things, but can't speak well. Spoken word useless, written word eternal."

Dylan hung on every word that 6 said, then went on to make F6. He was white fabric with thin horizontal blue lines, that 6 claimed to look like lined paper. The stitch also had a black ring around his left optic, and wore a custom duster jacket. The jacket fell to the stitches mid thigh, and had black and brown vertical stripes. He had dark brown yarn hair that fell on his face like a mop. He also had a little satchel, closed with a button. Since he didn't have pen nib fingers such as 6, 2 and 5 set out to make writing implements. 5 was able to make a simple pen, which Dylan helped to make. 2 made a small typewriter, which greatly impressed Dylan. Before Dylan put the doll with the others, 6 did something different. He placed a hand on the chest of the stitch, and whispered something. 9 couldn't hear him, but 6's lips mouthed the word 'brother'. In a louder voice he said,

"To write for them."

7 stepped closer to the blueprint of her counterpart. Male, black leather fabric with an even darker cape. The hood on the cape resembled the head of a raven, and his hands had claws protruding from them. He was closed with two buttons and a strip of tape. The third button had been used for F6's satchel. He would be a fighter, and a good one at that.

_Not better than me though,_ 7 thought with a chuckle.

Surely enough, 6 pointed to the body of F7 and said,

"To fight for them."

The next, F8, seemed to be the complete opposite of 8 himself. So much so that the group laughed at the surprise on his face when he saw the blueprint. He had expected a great guardian, such as himself, yet he was met with a puny female, a smile on her face even on paper. She would be sky blue fabric with white spirals down her arms. Long blonde yarn hair and a rainbow scarf. There was a small stitched heart on her chest.

"To love for them."

9 paid close attention to the next stitch, for it was his counterpart. He was black fabric with red stripes on his body but not his face. He also wore a grey shirt that on the bottom was an upside down "V". Around his neck he wore a pocketwatch, but the time was stopped at 9:09.

"To unite them."

Now came the creative part, for all that was left was to design the spark.

(long chapter huh? Now do you forgive me for taking so long?)


	23. Chapter 23

Ok, now it's time for the last of the F-series. Now I know that 20 characters (including Dylan) seems like a lot to manage, don't worry, I have a plan for that.

**CHAPTER 23: 10 MAKES IT WHOLE**

Since no light could reach the underground, the candles had been the only way to keep track of time. They had burned all the way down twice, and when Dylan couldn't find anymore, the last stitch was designed in the light of 9's staff. Dylan figured that since the two talismans put together was only for the process of the soul transfer, they would most likely disassemble after the tenth was made. The original talisman would go with 1-9, and 9 would keep it safe. The other talisman would go with the F-series, and Dylan incorperated the talisman into F10's design. He was the same color burlap as 9, but wore a yellow robe with a hood. The robe was clasped together in the front by the talisman, that way F10 would never lose it. This gave 9 and F10 new titles, "Holders of Life." Dylan remembered his father mentioning that before he had run off. After F10 was all sewed up and ready, 6 once again stepped forward and pointed to his chest saying,

"To recover what will be lost."

9 realized that what 6 had said was slightly different than what he wrote. He had added 'what will be lost' and that didn't make 9 feel right. 9 was even more surprised when 6 continued to talk about F10

"Be carefull, this one." 6 said, "Unstable."

9 walked over and put a hand on the artist's shoulder,

"What do you mean by unstable?"

6 didn't look at 9, he just continued to stare at the body,

"Unstable." 6 said again, a little louder. "Not powered by soul, powered by spark of life. If not powered by soul, then no emotion, no morals."

9 realized what 6 meant. Since F10 was powered by the spark of life alone, he didn't have any emotions, and he wouldn't know right from wrong. He would just be an empty shell that can move. 6 took 9 away from the others to speak privately.

"You are his opisite, 9." 6 continued, "You must counter him."

9 was confused, wasn't F9 his counterpart? When he questioned 6 on this, he replied.

"F9 will counter F1, helped by F6." he said, "Large web of interactions between our families, yet the only interaction between the two are you and him." he stopped for a second,

"Wait no, there are two. Writer and Artist will aid."

9 thought for a moment. The only interactions between the two families would be him and F10, along with 6 and his brother. 9 wondered how this could be, and then he thought back to the very first stitch Dylan made.

"It's F1, isn't it 6? He will divide us, our two families, correct?"

6 nodded in aggreement.

"Yes, Writer and Artist understand, try and explain to the 9s, but only one will understand. You, you will understand, and you must help F10! He is needed, but he is not whole, you must make him whole."

9 wanted to ask more questions, but 6 had more to say.

"Never forget the true enemy! If you do, we will lose."

9 thought he knew the answer to this,

"Yes 6, I know we need to defeat the O.V.E.R.M.I.N.D."

6 shook his head,

"No no! Big machine not true enemy!"

9 grew more perplexed, the machines had always been the enemy.

"Then who 6? Who is the true enemy?"

6's face was one of saddness, and fear. He stepped closer to 9, so that he could whisper the answer.

"Each other."


	24. Chapter 24

Oh my! What an interesting turn of events! What will happen next I wonder? READ ON!

**CHAPTER 24: SWITCH-AROUND**

9's face was one of bewilderment and terror. Why would they make the F-series if they were the enemy?

"6, why would the F-series turn on us? Why make them in the first place?"

6 backed away from 9, looking as if he didn't understand what 9 meant.

"Not F-series, each other."

9 was even more confused,

"Our own family then? That can't possibly be true!"

6's face set in a serious tone, his voice matching it.

"Not our family. **Each. Other.**"

After the third time 6 said it, 9 believed he got the message.

"Our kind in general? All the stitchpunks?"

6 nodded.

"Believed there were two lines, in this life, this, battle...for life. But not so."

6 said, he looked directly into 9's optics, attempting to push the answers into his brain. Then 6's optics grew wide as he realized something.

"Will show you."

Before 9 could comprehend, 6 placed one of his fingers in the middle of 9's forehead, and his vision went bright with the flash. He was in the void again, but 6's voice echoed from the outside.

"In the begining, two lines. Originals and B.R.A.I.N"

Images of 9 and his friends appeared on the right side of the void, the B.R.A.I.N. and it's machines on the left. In the middle was a red line dividing them.

"Originals defeat B.R.A.I.N."

The images of the machines faded, leaving only the stitchpunks.

"Human comes, telling of more machines."

Even larger, and more plentifull machines appear on the left, they were shadowed so 9 could not see what they looked like, but the red eyes were unmistakable. Again the red line appeared in between the stitchpunks and the machines, but below them both a yellow line appeared, along with a picture of Dylan and other humans, also shadowed.

"Human will sacrifice himself for F-series. F-series will aid, but also divide, finding their own path"

The image of Dylan dissappeared, leaving just the shadowed humans under the yellow line. Next to the image of 9 and his friends a green line appeared, showing the F-series. The red line extended, showing that they would fight the machines, but their backs were to the other stitches, showing that they would indeed find their own path. 9 looked closer and saw that the image of 6 was turned around, his arm reaching out to F6, the only one who was facing the originals. The image of 9 had a hand on 6's shoulder, but he neither looked at his friends, the machines, or the F-series. The image of 9 just seemed to stare out into the open space.

"Always it had been like this, Stitchpunk against machine, but no more."

The images changed again, showing 9 leading an enormous group of shadowed stitches against the red eyes of the O.V.E.R.M.I.N.D. once again they were seperated by a red line.

"The lines of conflict will become twisted and torn and gray."

The line did turn gray, and the image of 9 seemed to lose his face of anger towards the other side, and became one of neutrality.

"All have their own intentions, own beliefs. Some will want peace, others war, others harmony."

What happened next with the images shocked 9. Some of the shadowed stitches and machines switched places, so now the two sides were mixed.

"Peace: Some will just want to stop fighting and stay separate, living their own lives. War: Some believe that they must fight for their peace. This is the side that you belong to currently. Harmony: Some want to learn from the other, and will stand by those that seem right and fight those that are wrong, no matter if they are beast or stitch."

9 saw new lines appear, groups of stitches fighting alonside machines on both sides.

"What side will you choose 9? Peace, war, or harmony?"

9 thought for a moment. He had always believed that all machines were evil, but this seemed to prove him otherwise. He knew his choice, as did 6, but would the others agree? He didn't know, and 6 had one more thing to say.

"Finally, there are others. Neither human nor stitch nor machine. Simple things, wood, paper, glass. Everything that was inanimate or without soul in the days of old will live, and choose their side. The rain will do this, for that was how life was to return to earth. Humans were not meant to return from the rain, nor were more stiches. Things that had seemed pointless and grey will now have a chance at life."

This amazed 9. The rain would bring anything to life, no matter what it was.

"You must fight for harmony, 9. But you will have to fight many."

All the images cleared, and 9 only saw one thing. It was him, holding his staff. He was surrounded with shadows of stitches and machines and anything else, yet he stood alone, with his light.


	25. Chapter 25

Ok, a few more chapters and then I'm going to do an epic climax, don't worry, the second book will come soon after.

**CHAPTER 25: MEMORY**

When 9 and 6 walked back to the group, 9 had expected everyone to be looking at him, wondering what had been said. Surprisingly though, everyone was just talking normally. Once 9 and 6 had come back, Dylan got the stitches attention with a clap. Everyone looked to see what he was going to say, even though they already knew.

"Okay guys, now that the F-series are all done, we need to go back up to the lab and get these guys up and moving."

Dylan whistled and Caleb got up from his spot in the corner and walked over to his master. Dylan readjusted the saddle on the dog and motioned for the stitches to get on. Dylan then carefully picked up the F-series and walked up the stairs. 9 was the only one who wasn't riding Caleb. Instead, he sat on Dylan's shoulder, lighting the way with his staff. When they reached the top of the stairs, Dylan pushed on the trapdoor, but it didn't move. He pushed harder and harder, his brow begining to sweat, but still it didn't budge.

"Damn!" he said, "The machine must have knocked down some rubble from the ceiling and now the door's stuck!"

9 talked quietly, since he was so close to Dylan's ear.

"So what do we do now?"

Dylan walked back down the stairs to the room.

"You guys can use the tunnel network to find another exit."

9 thought about Dylan's words for a moment, then said.

"What do you mean, 'you guys'? Aren't we all going?"

Dylan took 9 off his shoulder and put him on the desk. The other stitches climbed off Caleb and stood in a line behind 9.

"I can't go with you, I'm afraid." he said, "The machine caved in the human's tunnel network a long time ago to flush us out. But my dad and some others made a network especially for you guys, and the machine didn't know about that one."

9's face grew sad, as well as frightened.

"But what are you going to do! You're trapped down here!"

Dylan didn't seem afraid of the situation he was in, and no fear was heard in his voice.

"Im going to use the talisman and get the F-series working, and I'll be gone afterwords anyway."

9 would have cried if he could at this moment, but he just nodded his head and said,

"Okay, let's get started."

Before activating the talisman and bringing life to F1 Dylan said,

"It may be a while before they can speak and use their motor functions, so just carry them over there and wait untill they can manage on their own."

Dylan motioned to an area where the twins had been making little things out of the items around the room, one in particular was a tent made from books with little beds of fabric underneath.

No one spoke during the soul transfer. Although the stitches didn't need oxigen, they held their breath. The room lit with the familiar white light, and as Dylan made contact with F1, sparks emitted from his fingertips again. The light died down, and the stitches carried F1 over to the tent. 9 looked Dylan over, he was already sweating profusely, could he truely get all ten stitches complete?

Dylan continued with F2, then the female twins. F1 just began to open his half-moon optics as the twins were brought in. He looked around, but could neither speak nor move. 7, 2, 5, and 6 cared for the waking stitches, telling them that everything was alright. 9 continued to monitor Dylan's health while 8 and the twins carried the F-series over to the tent. 9 didn't see where 1 had gone, but he knew he was watching. F2 was just begining to wake as F1 attempted to speak, and Dylan was starting on F5. He was getting tired very easily, and was taking longer breaks between each stitch. 9 kept on asking him if he wanted to stop and every time Dylan said no. 6 came out from the tent as the new twins began to wake and F1 was going over his basic movements. 6 approached Dylan telling him that since F6 would use the strongest part of Dylan's soul, he would also be the most draining. F1 and F2 were just getting to their feet, asking questions as Dylan finished F6. He nearly lost his footing afterwords, but stood his ground. He did fall, however, after making F7, and he layed on the ground taking deep breaths. All of the previous stitches were now wandering about and asking the originals questions when Dylan got back up. He quickly stormed through F8 and F9, fighting through the pain. He collapsed again, and was slowly dieing without his soul. 18 pairs of hands were pulling him up, telling him he needed to finish. He stood again, gripping his chest. He held F10 in his hands, shacking uncontrolably, it took everything he could just to keep breathing. He was just activating the talisman for the last time when the claw broke through the ceiling.

Everything was in slow motion, rubble fell from the hole that the machine had made, obviously attracted to the use of the talisman, just like when Dylan had used it to bring 9's friends back. One of the claws pierced Dylan in the back lower right torso, and it came out the other side red. 9 had never seen blood before, for stitchpunks and machines did not bleed. Caleb barked and snarled, but could not scare the machine away. Dylan grabbed his wound, his hand coming back bloodied. He was loosing his grip of the talisman and F10, who still wasn't awoken. As the body and the talisman fell from his grasp, one drop of blood landed on the chest of F10, then Dylan was sucked up through the hole, leaving the morning's early light flood into the underground.

In what had only been seconds, Dylan was gone.


	26. Chapter 26

HOLY CRAP what an ending! Why are you reading this? Go read the next chapter and review it!

**CHAPTER 26: NOT SO EASY**

"Noo!" 9 shouted, he attempted to run and reach out to where Dylan had been just seconds before, but 7 held him back. Everything was in slow motion again, and 9's hearing was muffled as if an explosion had gone off in his head. He looked at 7's concerned face as she pulled him away.

"He's gone 9!" she yelled in his face, "He's gone..." she repeated herself in a more depressed sounding voice.

9 had given up on trying to run, he just collapsed in 7's arms, sobbing silently. The F-series and 9's friends gathered around the two in a circle. It was then that 7 realized it. This was what she had seen in the flash, holding 9 close to her in this way. As 7 looked around she saw it. The body of F10 had landed next to the talisman, which had opened when it hit the ground. She tried to get 9's attention but he was still sobbing. All the other stitches watched as whispy white smoke rose from the blood on F10. The talisman sent sparks at the stain, filling the room with white light again. That was when 9 looked. Before their optics F10 sat up, looking at the talisman. Just as Dylan said it dissasembled, breaking into the two talismans again. F10 picked up the one glowing yellow and fixed it to his robe, just as Dylan had designed. He then picked up the green talisman and tossed it to 9, who almost dropped it.

"Keep it safe." F10 said, then he to joined the circle. F3 and F4 looked around the crowd, at the faces. Only a few knew the things that needed to be known, 6, themselves, and F6, who stared at them now. He gave a nod, confirming their thoughts. The sisters held each others hands and walked over to F1. F3 grabbed F1's hand, who grabbed F2, and then each of the F-series formed a circle with the twins starting and ending it. 9 and 7 sat in the center, still holding each other, while the rest of the originals were on the outside of the circle. The F twins' eyes lit, creating a projection on the ceiling similar to 3 and 4's recording of the scientist. 9 gasped as he realized what he was witnessing. Dylan's entire life flashed in rapid motion, stopping at key points. 9 didn't focus on any of them in particular, except for the last part. From Dylan's eyes 9 witnessed the claw grab the boy and pull him through the ceiling. 9 thought that the recording would end there, but 9 was surprised when it continued. The machine carried Dylan for only a few seconds. When it realized Dylan wasn't moving, he dropped the boy, leaving him to die. 9 looked in the bottom left corner where a single word was placed. That one word brought 9 the greatest amount of hope that he had ever held. In simple text it read,

_Present_

"He's still alive!" 9 said, "We can still save him!"

9 stood, and the projection stopped, the stiches breaking the circle to gather around 9.

"But how can we get to him in time?" 7 asked.

She clearly didn't care about how Dylan was still alive without a soul or the spark of life, those were questions for another time.

9 looked over at 5, who nodded. He took out his crossbow, and with F5's help, the two of them attached the end of F5's thread to 5's needle arrow. He aimed up, and took the shot. The needle stuck in the ceiling strong, and 5 tested the string by pulling on it a little.

"We need to go one at a time." 5 said.

9 went first, followed by 7. The rest of the originals went in chronological order, then the F-series. The two 5's went last, and the entire process had taken near 10 minutes. Thankfully, 9 and 7 hadn't waited. 9 quickly found the bleeding body of the boy, and examined the wound. It was very similar to 7's wound that she had gotten during the scorpion fight. 9 knew the human body was much different then a stitchpunk's, but Dylan assured 9 that the claw had missed any vital organs. Dylan had somehow found the strength to remove his shirt with the 10 on it and place it on the wound to slow the bleeding. Once all the others arrived the two 2s and 5s went to work. 6 and his brother comforted the boy, while the rest watched in hope. After the wound was closed, it took what seemed to 9 to be a full hour before Dylan's breathing returned to normal. He still couldn't move, but he could talk, which means he could answer 9's questions.

"How are you still alive?"

Dylan smiled,

"It takes a little more than draining my soul, my life spark, and being stabbed by a machine to take me down. Its not so easy."

9 wasn't in the mood for comedy,

"No really, it doesn't make sense!"

The boy smiled wider,

"Some things don't need to make sense, we humans call them miracles."

9 was confused by this new word. Dylan attempted to explain by showing 9 a necklace that he wore on his neck. It was a golden lowercase 'T' with a human attached to it.

"Usually someone doesn't die because their pupose hasn't been fufilled."

9 grew even more curious,

"Then what is your pupose Dylan?"

Dylan laughed, but then groaned and held the wound. He was still in great pain.

"Humans are a little more complicated than you guys. We don't know what our purposes are, we just have to figure them out."

9 was going to ask more when he heard a loud humming sound. All the stitches as well as Dylan looked up to the sky to see an object in the sky flying high above.

"Is that a giant bird?" one of the F-series asked. 9 wasn't accustomed to their voices so he didn't know who it was.

"No, thats a plane!" Dylan said, 9 couldn't understand if Dylan sounded excited or afraid.

"Hadn't they all been destroyed though? How could there still be human pilots around?"

Now 9 heard the fear in Dylan's voice,

"That's the problem, they were all destroyed."


	27. Chapter 27

Ok guys, I'm going to try and finish the book today so a few things: 1. The ending is great and is a cliffhanger (duh it's a suspense!) there will also be an epilogue. 2. Don't worry because I'm already working on the other books, and 3. Pease review the last chapter!

CHAPTER 27: FLYING HIGH

All the stitches gaped at the thing high above them.

"That's a _machine!_" one of the F-series yelled, the voice was female, but 9 didn't know if it was one of the twins or F8.

"No! A machine's just piloting it!" 9 recognized that was Dylan. The boy's voice was free of pain, the human enzyme called adrenaline coursing through him. The human continued,

"It's flight patterns are to controlled, and a machine wouldn't fly that high."

These were all good points, but as Dylan finished his sentence an item seemed to become dislodged from the plane. The group watched as the object fell a little way away creating an explosion as it collided with the earth.

"Bombs! I-It's got bombs!" 9 could recognize 5's fear anytime.

"It probably has machine guns too," It was Dylan again. 9 realized that the boy had stood up, and was towering over the stitches once again. 9 couldn't understand why the boy would stand, but then he saw Dylan run back to the first house. About a minute later Dylan came running back out with Caleb behind him. The dog was very lucky, not only to have not been abandoned in the underground, but because just as Dylan and the dog ran back out another bomb landed on the old building, destroying the place of their birth.

But there was no time to greave.

"We need to destroy it before we are all killed!" 1 yelled, pointing to the plane.

"We can't destroy it!" 9 retaliated, "That plane is the only way to get to America! If we destroy it, we surely won't be able to make one before the O.V.E.R.M.I.N.D. comes with its army!"

1 backed off, he knew 9 was correct. After another bomb landed, causing the group to jump, he added,

"So you expect us to board it? How do you propose to do that?"

9 had a plan, but smiled. He knew how everyone would react to his plan.

"We get to the roof of that building," 9 pointed to the building of which he spoke of, rising much higher than the buildings surrounding it.

"Obviously the machine isn't accurate with the bombs, so once we're up there, it'll need to get in close to use the machine guns."

"Yes? So then we get riddled with bullets!" 1 always acted like this in these situations, and 9 had learned to deal with it.

"No we won't, because that's when we jump."

The entire group seemed to gasp at once. The only ones who didn't were the 6s who nodded, knowing that it was the right thing, the 7s, who seemed to light up at the chance for the adventure, and Dylan, who remained expressionless.

"That has to be the most ridicules, most un-thought-about, stupid-"

"But…." 9 interupted 1, putting an emphasis on the "U" sound of the word

"But…" 1 repeated, taking in a deep breath, "It's the only plan we have. You better know what you're doing…"

With those words, the stitches climbed onto Caleb and Dylan led the group to the building. After a few more minutes of bomb-dropping and stair-climbing, the group found themselves on the roof. As the plane came in for a machine gun run, Dylan asked,

"So 9, how do we get on it?"

"Ummm…. I don't know."

No one seemed angry at 9, since they all had expected it.

"Great, so we're just winging it then?" The boy asked.

F7 spoke for the first time, he had a fitting gruff voice.

"Nope, me and the lady here," he pointed to 7-who returned it with a playful stare at being called 'lady'- then continued, "Got ourselves a plan."

The plane was getting closer, and F7 and 7 stood at the edge of the building. 7 held 5's crossbow, a needle with thread loaded into it. F7 had his claws out fully, they were a surprising inch and a half of metal. As the plane fired the machine gun, the group took a sigh of relief as the bullets struck low. F7 jumped first, piercing his claws into the side, beginning to climb.

"I like him," 7 said jokingly, and fired the crossbow, following her counterpart.

9 didn't know why, but the way that 7 looked at her counterpart, and the way she said those last words, made something in his chest burn. The plane was beginning to turn, 9 turned to Dylan and yelled,

"Dylan throw me!"

The boy's face was one of confusion,

"What?"

"There's no time to explain, throw me now!"

Dylan had learned to trust 9's gut just as all the others had, and so he picked up the stitch and threw him as hard as he could at the plane.

9 was able to get his fingers into a crack in one of the windowsills of the plane, just below the two 7's.

"9! What are you- oh forget it!" 7 repelled off the plane, kicking herself thru the window. F7 followed, and pulled 9 inside as well. Now they stood inside the plane in the aisle, roughly in the middle section of the plane. The 7s explained to 9 that they were going to force open the emergency door to allow the others an easy way to get in. They found the door quickly, and were even happier when they saw that a ladder had been attached to kick out the door incase the humans had needed a hasty pickup. As the plane made it's second pass at the rest still left on the roof, the stitches opened the door.

Caleb, carrying the stitches, jumped first. The dog easily made the jump, landing inside the plane. Dylan jumped a little shorter, but caught the ladder just as bullets riddled the rooftop of the building. Dylan closed the door, and the two 7's and 9 climbed on Caleb.

"We're going to talk about what you did," was all 7 said to 9 as they got on. Dylan almost comically walked down the aisle to the door to the cockpit, then kicked the door in. The machine had not been designed to fight, so when it attempted to attack Dylan with it's claws the human easily grabbed it by the neck. Dylan was able to "convince" the machine to put the plane on auto-pilot, course set for the ruins of California. Dylan then carried the machine over back to the door and forced it open.

"Sorry, your flight has been rescheduled," the boy said with a smile, then flung the machine out the door, closing it soon after.


	28. Chapter 28

Phew, that was intense! But we're not out of the woods yet! Let's see if you get the reference in the first sentence, which is true and not just a reference.

CHAPTER 28: FREE-FALLING

The following takes place between 6am and 7am. (Remember, it's just an hour!)

Everyone was relaxed, but still at work. Dylan was going over their destination, which he said they would reach in one hour. This surprised 9, but he did later realize that the plane was able to go extreamly fast. The 2s and 5s made the stitchpunks parachutes, just in case. It didn't matter, since they only needed to keep one of them in tact for Dylan to use. 7 told 9 that she was very surprised that 9 had done what he did. She asked him what would cause him to make such a bold move, so he told her about seeing her and F7 made him feel weird, as if his chest was burning up. 7 laughed when she heard this, apparently she knew something, but she wouldn't tell him what it was.

_Did anyone ever understand females at all? _9 thought, _The females of any race?_

9 looked around the old plane. F6 and his brother were laughing and sharing their works, and the two pairs of twins inspected each other, seemingly cataloging. 9 laughed,

_Those two don't know what to do with their female counterparts!_ 9 thought.

(I just thought that it was the funniest picture in my head. 3 and 4 looking over the female twins as if they were just some things they could figure out like an object!)

7 and F7 had gone off to spar, the 1s just seemed to talk among each other, and 8 was trying to teach F8 how to use a knife, but she just kept hugging him. F10 sat alone, staring at his talisman. 9 was about to approach the lonely stitch when someone approached him, F9.

"Hi!" he said, he sounded so childish and full of wonder, just as 9 had remembered being when he first came into the world. Immediately the two of them clicked, 9 told his counterpart everything. He emptied his mind and heart into the other stitch, and F9 listened intently. They shared questions and answers, tips and tricks. F9 told 9 of the memories that all the F-series had absorbed when they had formed the circle. This information seemed to remind 9 of his flashes, and so he told F9 about those as well.

The pilot machine stalked the cargo room in the back of the plane.

"Stupid human," it spat, "You should have made sure I was dead." The pilot machine had been lucky. After being thrown from the plane it's claws had sunk into the wing, and he had crawled to the back. Now he waited for the opportune moment to engage his plan and kill the worthless soul holders for good. He saw the land of his master come into view, and so he set the plan into motion. He climbed from the cargo area, towards one of the engines of the plane.

The hour had passed quickly, and now all of the passengers watched as the land of America flooded their windows. Their happiness was short lived, though, since an alarm rang out and red lights flashed. Dylan ran to the cockpit, and came out shortly after.

"One of our engines are out! We gotta bail out now!"

9 and 5 handed out the parachutes. One by one the passengers jumped from the plane, their parachutes becoming little white specks as they drifted to the earth. 6 and his brother were last besides 5 and 9. F6 jumped from the plane with ease, but 6 looked back.

"It's here 9! It's still here!"

9 instantly knew what 6 was talking about, but 5 hadn't heard the artist. He ushered 6 out of the plane, and now 5 and 9 stood on the crashing piece of metal alone. 5 had to leave his survival pack to put on the parachute. 9 was attempting to explain to 5 that the machine was still aboard, but between the sirens and the wind 5 couldn't hear. He was handing 9 the parachute, and that was when the beast struck. The machine pushed 9 to the other side of the aisle, tackling 5 from the plane, along with the parachute. 9 couldn't believe it, he was stuck on a crashing plane, and he didn't have a way off. 9 quickly got to his feet and looked out the door. 5 and the pilot were struggleing over the last parachute. 9 looked to his right at 5's pack. He pulled out the crossbow, there was only one needle left. 9 loaded it and laughed. He was definitely in his element. He took a deep breath, and with the crossbow in hand, 9 jumped.

END OF BOOK 1

(Don't hate me! I'll let everything sink in before I post the Epilogue, then I'll start posting Book 2 maybe tomorrow.)


	29. Chapter 29

Ok, here you go, the epilogue, then it's on to Book 2: In Death, There is Sacrifice

**EPILOGUE: CAMPFIRE WITH A STRANGER**

Your eyes lift from the flames as they return to normal. You can't believe what had just occured. Today had been a normal day, just like any other. You were sitting by the campfire when you were greeted by a stranger who proceeded to sit accross the flames from you. This wasn't out of the ordinary, since in this area strangers come and go as they please. When the stranger- who all you know about is that he is male- asked if you would like to hear a story, you happily agreed. Entertainment was hard to find in these parts, and who wouldn't want to hear a good story? But as the stranger wove his tale he had instructed you to gaze into the flames. That was when this day became different from all the others. As the stranger spoke, the flames seemed to dance around the campfire, illistrating the story. You had _seen_ Dylan create the F-series, you had _seen_ the terror that was the scorpion, and now you had seen 9 jump from the plane. But the stranger was silent, not continuing the story.

"What happened?" you ask, "What happened next?"

Although you could not see the stranger, you could tell he was smiling.

"That is a story for another night. Don't worry though, I have nowhere to go."

You wait to see if the stranger would continue, and he did.

"I have many a tale to tell, many a yarn to spin. Look closely as I show you."

The stranger waved a hand over the flame, and you notice he wore a fingerless black glove on his left hand.

The flames rose up again, showing several boxes connected by lines. He pointed to the first box in a horizontal line.

"This is the story I told you just now, and see here?" He pointed to the other boxes on the line, three in all.

"There are two more stories to tell to this plot, and a third that takes place much later in time, but all are connected. You cannot understand one without understanding the one before it." He then motioned to two boxes that branched off from the second box, which you can only guess will be the second story.

"These two stories take place at the same time, and will greatly explain the time perioud between the second and third story."

At this point you interupt the stranger,

"How do you know all these stories? Who are you?"

The stranger put his hands to the fire, and you notice that his arms are of what looked like white fabric with horizontal blue lines.

"It is my purpose to know and tell stories, for I am a writer."


End file.
